Sacrifice
by Midnight Star 2373
Summary: When a strange demigod comes to Camp Half-Blood, everything goes wrong. Percy and three new demigods go on a quest to...well, they don't really know yet. Meanwhile, the strange demigod is closed, secretive, and is fighting for control over her mind. Percy and his quest mates have to fight empousa, gods and goddess' and have to find out what a strange prophecy means.


Chapter I  
Noah was expecting his day to be pretty boring, as a half-blood's life is when you have watch duty. Watch duty is when you basically sit in a tree stand and watch for anything unusual. Some kids would find watch duty fun, as you can see all kinds of nature and things you wouldn't see inside. For a half-blood it is the opposite: almost all half-bloods are ADD and ADHD. That means sitting still for a few hours is incredible boring. But when a girl came out of a river, his life changed. Forever.  
Noah could remember the first day he had spent at camp. The camp director had explained that all the gods and monsters from Greek mythology were real. Noah was a half-blood, also called a demigod. He was part god, part human, born when a god and a human had children together.  
So, Noah was a half-blood. His dad was Ares, the god of war. It meant that he was tough, and almost nothing scared . This girl, the one he saw, scared him. She was different. She was coming straight out of the river. Literally, right out. and she wasn't even wet! That wasn't normal.  
She wore a black leather jacket with black jeans. A silver shirt poked out a little where the jacket was left unzipped. She wore a silver belt with knifes and swords hung on it. She also had a silver bow in one hand, with a quiver full of arrows on her back. Her hands had black, fingerless gloves on them. She wore black combat boots that looked like it had seen a lot of, well, combat. Her skin had a nice, summer tan, and she was very athletic looking with a nice figure. He looked at her face and saw she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were a beautiful aqua-marine color, and her hair was the blackest black. It was braided in one long braid, all they way down to her knees and tied off with a silver band.  
She approached him and said, "Where is Chiron?" He was surprised by her voice; it was cold, but with authority .  
Noah found himself saying, "I'll take you to him." The girl had an annoyed look on her face, as if she knew exactly where Chiron was, but she nodded. "Okay."  
As they walked, Noah asked a few questions, such as, "Where are from?", and "How did you get so many weapons?" The girl said either short yes or no's or said it didn't matter. When he asked her name she replied,"Luna. My name is Luna." Noah would have asked more, except they were at the big house porch.  
This is where they found Chiron, who was playing a card game with satyrs. Satyrs are people with a human body from the waist up but have two goat legs from the waist down. They lived in the forest of Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was the camp director, and he often played card games with them.  
"Greetings, Noah," Chiron said. He was sitting in an automatic wheelchair, a blanket on his lap.  
"Um, Luna wanted to see you," Noah said, pointing to her.  
"Ah, Luna," Chiron smiled. "Long time, no see!" Long time? Noah thought. Luna looks like she's eleven or twelve!  
"Yes," Luna said, eyeing Noah. "Been a few years."  
Chiron nodded. "We'll talk later. It's almost dinnertime. Noah? Could you lead Luna to the cabin area? Introduce her to everyone?"  
"Sure," Noah said. He led her to a small fire pit that was surrounded by cabins of all different looks. Sitting by the fire pit was a young girl who looked eight or nine. Luna knelt by her. "Lady Hestia, an honor to see you." Then Hestia looked at her and smiled. Noah, who was standing nearby gasped.  
"How did you know who she was?" he asked  
Luna smiled. "I've been here before," she said. Noah thought better than to ask. Now, your probably wondering who Hestia is. Hestia is the Greek goddess- of the home and hearth- who gave up her throne in the Olympian counsel to Dionysus to keep peace. She tends the flames on Mount Olympus and Camp Half-Blood.  
Just then, the dinner bell rang. Campers lined up by cabins and marched to the pavilion. Noah joined a cabin group of boys and girls who looked half warrior, half barbarian with scars, chipped teeth and a tough attitude. The cabin was led by a girl with stringy hair and weapons dangling off her belt. "Come on, you losers!" she yelled. The cabin didn't seem to mind her words. Instead they laughed and punched each. Noah waved for Luna to follow. She sighed, but followed. When the leader saw her join them she jogged to the back of the line to talk to her.  
"Are you a regular or a visitor?" she asked, meaning whether Luna would join their cabin. Noah was going to answer, but Luna did it for him.  
"Just a visitor," she replied. The girl's face fell, but she quickly fixed it, replacing it with a chipped tooth smile.  
"Well, ya sure look tough, so you can join us!" she said cheerily.  
The rest of the walk was quiet, as the girl moved up to the front of the line again. Noah told Luna the girl's name was Clarissa. "She defeated a draken before!" He exclaimed. Drakens were even scarier than dragons, as they are shaped like a giant snake, they spit acid, which can melt through amour, they have fangs as tall as you, and their eyes paralyze you. So, defeating one is quite a feat.  
When they arrived at the pavilion, the Ares cabin (the cabins are named after the Greek gods, so all the kids in this cabin were children of Ares, the war god) took a seat at two picnic tables. The cabins varied in size; the Demeter cabin (Demeter is the goddess of agriculture, farming,ect) was small, with about ten kids. The Aphrodite cabin (Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty) was fairly big, with about twenty kids, most of them girls.  
Soon the dinner was served; it was spaghetti. One by one the cabins got up, scraped a small portion in the flames (for the gods; they loved the smell) and sat down and started eating. The moment everyone was done, Chiron had Luna come to the head table were he sat.  
"Everyone!" he called in a booming voice, "This is Luna! She will be here a while so get to know her!" Even though Chiron was sitting in a wheelchair, she was only a few inches taller than him.  
She heard someone in the crowd say, "She won't last long enough to get to the game on Friday, and even then, she 'll probably drown in a river or break her bones!" Noah wondered why kids would think that until he glanced at her and saw something missing: her weapons. She had taken off her weapons before coming to dinner. Without them, she looked like a little girl.  
"I wouldn't be to sure about that; otherwise I wouldn't have assigned her to be our new sword and archery teacher," Chiron said. "Besides, she is our guest, so we should treat her nicely." The kids started whispering to each other until Chiron yelled, "It's time to go to the campfire!"  
Kids started pairing off and walking to a fire pit. This one was different than the fire pit Luna had seen Hestia at. This fire pit was huge, with many benches around it. The kids sat down and started talking while some other kids started the fire. Luna sat down by herself, but she wasn't surprised when Noah and Clarissa sat on either side of her. A big, buff boy sat by Clarissa. "My boyfriend, Chris," she explained. After everyone was seated and the fire started, they sang some camp songs until Chiron said,"Half-hour until lights out!" Some kids left for their cabins. Others stayed to talk.  
Before he left, Noah asked, "What cabin do you stay in?"  
Luna replied, "Poseidon."  
Noah gasped. "Your a daughter of Poseidon?" he exclaimed. "There are not many demigod children of Poseidon; they are very dangerous and tend to destroy cities."  
Luna nodded. "That's why I rose up from the river. I had been visiting my father's palace." Luna started heading towards her cabin. "See you tomorrow."  
When Luna went into the cabin she wasn't surprised that there was only one other demigod child of Posiedon. "Um, hi," he said. "I'm Percy Jackson."  
"I'm Luna," she said. "I'll be staying here for a while."  
"So, I, ah, heard your the new sword instructor," Percy said. "What gives?"  
"I'm a very good swordsman. Or, actually, swords woman," Luna replied. "Chiron heard about my skill and told me the former sword instructor...well, anyway, I agreed and came here."  
"Well, that's cool," Percy said. "It sometimes gets lonely here. Besides, when my cabin is messy I have to wash the dishes by myself." He said the last part with a pouty face. Luna smiled, but Percy could tell it was forced, as if she had to try hard to be kind. Percy handed her some blankets and sheets from a closet. "Goodnight!" he called before turning off the lights.  
The next morning, Luna woke up at four a.m. She grabbed some clothes from a backpack she had brought with her. Walking into the bathroom, she took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, combed and re-braided her hair and put on make-up.  
She walked to the arena, where straw dummies in battle armor were set up. She laid out her weapons on a table as she chose with one to practice with. She grabbed a small, thin sword and set to work on a dummy. A few minutes later, all that was left was a pile of straw and ripped up armor. She chose a different weapon each time, but still continued to practice. By the time the breakfast bell rang, she had worked up quite a sweat. She joined the throng of campers going to the pavilion. This time, though, she sat at the Poseidon table with Percy.  
"Good Morning!" Percy said. He looked like he had just gotten up, with unbrushed hair and wrinkled clothes. "Mornin'," Luna replied.  
Percy looked at her weirdly. "How long have you been up for?" he asked, wondering why she was covered in sweat.  
"Since four," she replied.  
Percy yawned. "Well, I can't wait to see how good you are in training," he said.  
The rest of the day went fast, at least until her sword class came. A few kids from each cabin were there, although some of them didn't care about sword classes.  
"All right, let's get started," Luna said. "How many of you brought armor and weapons?" A few kids raised their hands. "Well, you can borrow some from the table today, but I expect you'll bring your own after that." When everyone had grabbed weapons and got fitted up in armor, they paired up and practiced among themselves.  
Some time later, Luna called out, "Enough warming up! Now, here is the real challenge: fighting me."  
"You?" an Ares kid sneered. "Your just a child!"  
"We'll see about that," Luna said.  
"Well," he gloated, "I have practiced my sword skill for two hours a day since I was twelve. And you know how old I am now? Seventeen. So you see how much better I am."  
"And you know what?" Luna asked. "I've practiced everyday for eight hours since I was four. I'm now eleven. That's seven years of practice."  
"Well, enough talk let us see your skill in person," he challenged.  
The kid swung his sword in an arc towards her. She put her sword in a defensive swing and deflected his blade. He drew his sword back and thrust forward again, this time catching her blade at an angle. He flicked his wrist in a way that should have sent her blade flying from her grasp, no matter how strong or how tight of a grip she had on the sword. Nothing happened. He flicked his wrist again. Nothing happened. He tried again and again with no avail. "How do you do that?" he asked.  
"I've studied every offensive move in swordplay and found a counter for it," she said. "And you know the saying: 'Practice makes perfect'."  
He growled and pulled his sword away. "But I bet you haven't heard or seen of this move," he said, smiling cruely. He jumped around her and sliced at her back. She spun and caught his blade. "That is one of the most standard moves," she said, sounding disappointed. "I'd thought better of you."  
"Look," he said, pointing to the ground behind her. The other campers gasped. On the ground behind Luna was a black rope about two feet long. Except that it wasn't rope. It was some of Luna's hair, crudely sliced of by the boy. The hair that once reached Luna's knee reached only her waist.  
"You devil!" she snarled before drawing her fist back and thrusting forward into his face. The campers winced as the heard a crack and knew she had broken his nose. But she wasn't done. Luna kicked his ribs as hard as she could and they heard the sound of ribs breaking.  
"Stop!" someone from the crowd yelled. "You'll kill him!" Luna's senses returned as she heard that voice. It sounded so familiar. It sounded like a good friend of hers, but that was impossible; he was dead. She looked up and saw a son of Apollo approaching.(Apollo is the god of healing/medication, oracles, poetry, the sun, and youth boys). That is why the voice sounded so familiar; her friend had been a son of Apollo.  
"I can't believe I just did that," Luna whispered, glancing at the senseless boy on the floor.  
"It's OK," the Apollo kid said. "He'll live." As Luna watched, two more boys helped pick him up and take him to the Infirmary.  
In a shocked state, she ran out of the arena. She kept going even though they called for her to come back. The kids saw her run for the woods, which were stocked with gruesome monsters ready to kill demigods.  
"She won't live very long out there," A girl said. "She'll get eaten by monsters."  
"Not on my watch!" an Aphrodite girl said. "I'm going after her!" The kids were shocked; Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, so her kids were a bunch of hot girls and cute boys who only cared about their looks and appearance. To have a kid of hers step up and do something dangerous was very rare.  
"Natalie," a boy said, calling her by her name, "It's suicide to go out their alone!"  
"I'm not alone," Natalie replied. "She's out there."  
"But-"  
"No buts, i'm going out there." And with that she strode over to the table covered with weapons and grabbed a bow with a quiver full of arrows, a small hunting knife, and a shield. She ran out in the direction Luna had headed, and followed a trail of cut vines.  
Natalie found Luna sitting by a small creek, her face in her hands. She wasn't crying, but she dug her long, manicured nails into hands until they bled.  
"I can't believe I just did that," Luna moaned.  
"It's OK," Natalie said. "You just got angry, and your battle senses kicked in."  
"My hair is all I had like them. All I had! and when he cut it I exploded." Natalie had no clue who "them" was, but she assumed they were someone special.  
"Hey, it's OK, he was mean to everyone," Natalie said comfortingly. "He learned his first lesson in respect. And by the way, here's your hair."  
Natalie gave Luna the braid that had been chopped of. Luna sniffed and knelt by the river. She put the cut off hair in the water and the end of the still-attached hair by it. Like magic, the cut-off part reattached itself, and it looked like nothing had ever happened.  
"It's so simple to fix, I don't know why I exploded," Luna told Natalie. Natalie smiled.  
"We best be going," she said. Luna sighed. She was right. She stood up and walked with Natalie back to camp.  
When Luna arrived back at camp, she went straight to her cabin. She had no intention of leaving it until tomorrow, either. So instead, she set to work. First she cleaned the cabin thoroughly, picking up trash, making her and Percy's bed. She put all their dirty clothes in a basket and put it outside the door to be picked up by the cleaning harpies. Next, she scrubbed the coral walls and polished the bronze sea creatures hanging from the ceiling. Then she ordered a new fountain. She paid a little extra for one day shipping, and it arrived two hours later.  
Luna inspected the fountain. It had a two foot circumference bowl at the bottom, and two sea dragons necks emerged from it, facing each other off. Their mouths were wide open, and a light, misty spray came from their mouths, leaving a rainbow shimmering between them. In the bottom, she threw some drachmas, ancient Greek currency. Luna had ordered this fountain specifically so she and Percy could iris-message people.  
Iris-messages are sent when you throw a gold drachma into a rainbow and say,"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering and show me..." And name the person you want to talk to. This fountain could be very useful.  
When Luna was done that, she made a small aquarium about two feet high and three feet long. In the very middle of the bottom, she cut a circle five feet around. Then she dug a curving tunnel that size all the way to the bay. This way, fish could come and go as they pleased. Luna then planted small water plants in the tank and put sand on the bottom. Soon, fish started drifting in. Luna asked them about news of her father. Nothing new had happened (talking to fish and horses were an ability that all kids of Poseidon inherited).  
Even though Luna wanted to stay in the cabin the rest of the day she made one exception. She wanted to visit her father's palace at the bottom of the sea, so she wrote a short letter to Percy explaining her absence:

_Dear Perseus, _  
_I am off to visit Dad's palace. I will be back later this evening. Please inform Chiron so he will not worry. Please try not to mess up the cabin I cleaned earlier, and feel free to use the fountain to make Iris messages. Their are drachmas at the bottom. Do not contact me either._  
_Sincerely, Luna_

Then Luna left, taping the note to the bed frame so Percy could see it.  
**Chapter II**  
As Percy walked into the Poseidon cabin, he noticed Luna wasn't there. He looked around for signs that she could have left, and found the note. He wasn't sure why she had left, but he liked the new fountain. Immediately, he Iris- messaged his mom.  
"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering and show me Sally Jackson."  
He threw in a coin and the foam rainbow revealed an apartment. His mom was packing a box of pictures of her, him, her new husband, and some of Rachel and Annabeth (i'll tell you about them later). Percy's mom was packing because she was moving out of the apartment into a nice, spacious house. She looked up and saw Percy.  
"Percy! I'm so glad to see you! How's camp?"  
"Camp is fine. But guess what? A new girl showed up, and her father is Poseidon, too. So I have some company. But she is very mysterious, and her eyes change color according to her mood."  
"Wait," his mother said, a slight trembling in her voice. "Eyes changing color?" Percy nodded.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she replied, but Percy could tell there was something bothering her. "Just a myth your father told me." Just then, the dinner bell rang for the campers.  
"Well, I've got to be going!" Percy said. "talk to you later."  
As Percy walked into the pavilion where they ate, he could smell the pizza. It smelled good and his stomach grumbled. He grabbed a plate and went to scrape some food into the fire.  
"For Poseidon," he murmured. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "And any other gods in hiding here at camp." He wasn't sure why he felt compelled to say that. He never had before.  
All of a sudden he saw a girl leap out of the flames. Well, not really leap out, but she seemed to be formed out of the flames. She was small, about the size of a barbie doll, but he could see she was clearly very beautiful. Her dark hair and tan skin made him realize she looked familiar. With the most beautiful smile Percy had ever seen she said, "Thank you, Perseus Jackson. Your offering will be neither forgot nor unrewarded!" Then she melted back into the flames just as quickly as she had appeared.  
Percy was stunned as he looked around and realized no one else had seen her. As Percy walked back to his seat, he wondered who she was.  
Percy's stomach growled really loud as he realized how hungry he was. He dug in. The pizza was good, but he wasn't really untested with the taste. He wondered why she had looked familiar, and what she had meant about him being rewarded. Right now, Percy thought, the best reward would be some answers!  
As Percy headed toward the fire-pit, an Aphrodite kid started walking by his side. He wondered why, until she whispered in his ear, "We need to talk. That girl in the flames was not natural, and the fact that only you and I saw it wasn't normal!"  
"You saw her too?" Percy whispered back. She nodded.  
"My name is Natalie," she said. "Find me after campfire!" Then she melted away into the throng of campers heading toward the fire-pit. Seconds later, Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, joined his side.  
"Who was that girl you were talking to?" she demanded. Annabeth was a daughter of Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom/battle tactics.  
"Just a friend," he replied. Annabeth smiled and they walked to the campfire together. After singing some camp songs with the whole camp, he left to go to his cabin, forgetting about the girl in the flames and Natalie. He soon fell asleep.  
In his dreams he saw the girl who appeared in the flames. This time, however, she was like a regular human. She stood in front of him, smiling sadly. Percy looked around, and across from him stood Natalie, also looking around. The woman interrupted their thoughts by saying, "Hello. My name is Arwin. I have brought you here, Perseus Jackson and Natalie White, to give you your reward. I will bestow unto you information, the kind of which only a rare group of people know.  
"First, I will show you my life-"  
"Wait a minute!" Percy exclaimed. "I know why you look familiar now!"  
"Yeah!" chimed in Natalie. "You look just like Luna! Only older!" Percy nodded.  
"Yes, that is because I am Luna- well, yeah. But I was going to explain, so I shall do so now." Arwin/Luna said. Natalie and Percy nodded. "Arwin is my name as a goddess. Luna is my human name_._  
"This is my life,_" _

_The wall behind Arwin/Luna erupted into a picture of an Ancient Greek village._  
_A small hut surrounded by a small field was placed on the outskirts of the town. A young, beautiful woman ran from the town with a basket in her hands. She ran by the door of the hut, placed the basket down in from off the door and then knocked on it. Then she ran away, out of sight._

"That was my mother," Arwin said bitterly. "Didn't care enough to raise me myself."  
"What was her name?" Natalie wanted to know.  
"Demeter," answered Arwin. "Demeter, Greek goddess of farming and agriculture. But that's what you get when your mom's a goddess: she leaves you at the door of a strangers house and runs away like a coward."  
"That was you as a baby in that basket?" Percy asked. Arwin nodded.  
"Watch," she said.  
_An older woman opened the door and looked around. Seeing the basket, she picked it up and looked inside. She pulled a small baby from it and murmured softly, "Poor baby. Now, why would no one want such a darling?"_

"Wait," Percy said, "Is she speaking in Greek?" Demigods knew how to speak Greek and could understand it.  
"Yes," Arwin replied. "Do you need me to translate?" Percy and Natalie shook their heads and turned there attention to the screen.

_A girl was running around a garden filled with different fruits and vegetables. She was carrying and basket and stooped every once in a while to pick some fruit. The woman they had seen pick up the baby was also there, but she was weeding. "Arwin!" she called. "You've had plenty of fooling around time! Come and help me pick the fruits so we can take them to the market!"_  
_"Coming, Mother!" young Arwin yelled back. She sat down by her "Mom" and picked the fruit and put it in the basket._

"She was like a mother to me," regular Arwin said. "Her name was Helen, but I just called her mother."  
"Did she tell you that you were adopted?" Natalie wanted to know.  
"Yes," Arwin replied. "But that didn't change my opinion of her. When she died, my real mom, Demeter, showed up and wanted me to stay with her. But I refused. At least Father showed up from time to time to give me advice or help."  
"And your father was Poseidon?" Percy confirmed. Arwin nodded.  
"Why weren't you born a minor god or at least immortal?" Natalie asked. Arwin shrugged.  
"I don't know," she said. "Honestly, it would have saved me lot's of trouble. Now, watch."

_Arwin turned from a young girl into a beautiful woman of sixteen. In the the next scene they saw, she was carrying the fruits and veggies that she and Helen had grown. She walk down the dusty road into the bustling market. She walked towards a small seller's cart and laid the produce out. Then she called in a loud voice,"One Drama Only one drachma for a fruit!" As her yelling added to the noise of the market, several customers examined the fruit. They would pick it up and look it over thoroughly for a bruise or bad spot. Once satisfied, they would hand her a gold dracma and leave. _  
_One man said, "I don't know how you do it. I just don't! Somehow, Arwin, you and Helen can grow the biggest, fattest, yet ripe and sweet tasting produce. I don't know how you do it!" Arwin would simply smile._  
_"And how is your family doing?" she would ask politely._  
_"So kind and thoughtful!" the man exclaimed. He picked a few fruit and tossed Arwin a small bag of coins. "Keep the change, and see you next week!"_  
_"Thank you kindly!" Arwin would call back._

_"_That man is so nice," Natalie observed.  
"Yes," Arwin agreed. "He was Helen's best friend. He was also one of our best customers."  
_Natalie and Percy turned their attention back to the screen_  
_A young man, about eighteen of nineteen walked up by Arwin. He looked at some fruit, and paid for it. But after, he stayed behind to talk._  
_"Mother said to tell you 'hi'," he said. Arwin smiled and replied, "How is she doing? It must be hard with all those children!"_  
_"Yeah," the boy agreed. "There is barely enough food. We spend as much on clothes as we can, so the children won't get cold, but it leaves so little for food." He sighed sadly._  
_"Well, you tell your mother I'm going to pay her a visit. Also Helen might come, if we can get the chores done in time."_  
_"Well," the boy started, "Seeing as though your going to visit later, might I come over and help you? Mother would really enjoy a visit from Helen."_  
_"Sure!" Arwin agreed. "Just let me finish here at the market."_

"He's a nice young man," Natalie said. "Offering to help you with the chores and all."  
"Yes," Arwin agreed, a sad look in her face. "His name is Alexander, but I called him Alex. He's a son of Apollo, you know. After Apollo left, his mom only remarried once, and that man died. That's why his mother had to raise her children alone."

_Alex and Arwin walked out of the town in the afternoon. They walked to the small cottage, where Arwin hid the money. All except for a few coins she pulled out and put in the basket. She and Alex then proceeded out to the stables, where Helen was milking some goats._  
_"Hello Arwin," Helen called out cheerfully. "How was the market?"_  
_"It went well today!" Arwin replied. "Also, Alex's mother sent him over to help with the chores so we could visit her!"_  
_"How pleasant!" Helen replied. "I'm just milking the goats now!"_  
_Arwin put new water in the goats troughs while Alexander put food in the food trough. Helen finished milking the goats and put them back in their stable._  
_"Mother," Arwin said, "Why don't you go over right now? I want to show Alex something."_  
_"Well," Helen replied, "I guess I'll see you over there!" Helen left the barn and started walking to the town. Meanwhile, Arwin grabbed Alex's hand and started leading him across the fields._  
_"Where are you taking me?" Alex asked as he laughed. Arwin smiled._  
"_I'm taking you to my favorite place!" she replied. They ran for a while until they came upon a lake. There was a big boulder with a flat top, and Arwin lay down on it. The boulder was long enough for her torso and head, so her feet were stuck hanging off in the air._  
_"Whenever I get tired and want some time alone, I come here," Arwin told Alex. "It's so peaceful!"_  
_Alex walked over and stood over her. He said, "Is it nap time for Arwin?"_  
_Arwin laughed and sat up. "Well, I want to talk before we go." She patted the part of the rock she had just been laying on. Alex sat down and looked at her._  
_"What do you want to talk about?" he asked._  
_"Well, about a week ago you left and said you wouldn't come home until you found out who your father was. And your back now. Did you find out who he was?"_  
_Alex sighed. "Yes, but you wouldn't believe me."_  
_Arwin tilted her head. "Try me!" she said._  
_"My dad...he's Apollo, god of healing and music." Alex looked at Arwin, waiting for her to tell him that he was lying._  
_"I believe you," she said._  
_"Why?" Alex asked._  
_"Because my father is a god, too," Arwin replied. "He is Poseidon, god of the ocean and water."_  
_"Really!?" Alex asked. He had thought he was the only one like that._  
_"Indeed," a new voice said from behind them. Standing at the edge of the water was a tan man with black hair and a black beard. He was wearing a tunic and a sea-green robe. He smiled and held out his hand. A trident appeared in it._  
_"Father!" Arwin exclaimed. She bowed, and Alex followed her example._  
_"A son of my niece, Apollo," Poseidon said in observation of Alex._  
_"Why have you come, father?" Arwin asked._  
_"To tell you that your mother had reason to abandon you," he replied. "I know you struggle with the reason for it."_  
_"What reason does any mother have to abandon her child?" Arwin asked bitterly. "Alex's mother didn't abandon him!"_  
_"Your mother was a goddess," Poseidon explained. "His is a mortal. That can make quite a difference."_  
_"Who was my mother?" Arwin asked._  
_"Demeter, goddess of agriculture," her father explained. "That's why you are good at growing things."_  
_"Isn't Demeter your sister?" Alex asked nervously._  
_"And isn't Hera Zeus's sister and yet they are married? To gods, it don't matter."_  
_"Father, is there a reason you came?" Arwin asked again, eager to change the subject._  
_"Yes," he said. "I have a gift for you. The young man, too!"_  
_Poseidon called, "Astrum! Sidnus!" Two horses appeared. They were both sleek and well groomed. One was all black except a small star on her forehead. The other was reddish brown with a star on his forehead._  
_Arwin walked up to the black one. "Is she Astrum?" she asked._  
_"Yes," her father said._  
_Alex had walked up to the brown one. "These are the finest horses I have ever seen!" he exclaimed._  
_"It so happens," Poseidon said, " That I am the god of horses. Now, you may ride them whenever you want, but when you are done, let them loose. All you have to do is call their name, and they will come. Now, I must go. See you...well, maybe never again. But bye!"_  
_Poseidon disappeared. Arwin and Alex mounted their horses. "Race you to my mother's house!" Alex challenged. With that, they raced down the hill._  
_Arwin stopped her horse suddenly. _  
_"What is it?" Alex asked._  
_"I need to get something from my house. Be right back." Arwin replied. She walked into the cottage and grabbed the basket of fruit that didn't sell. This, with a few drachmas she threw in, would provide food for Alex's family (he had five siblings). Arwin mounted back on the horse with the basket in front of her. Then she and Alex rode to his house._  
_When she and Alex walked in, she saw Helen and Alex's mother, Ruth, were sitting on the floor, talking. They looked up and smiled. "Come in!" Ruth said. "Your always welcome!"_  
_Arwin and Alex sad next to each other on the floor, across from their mothers. Arwin handed the basket to Ruth._  
_"Here," she said. "We know how much you struggle to take care of your kids."_  
Ruth smile_d. "Well, Alex does most of the money-making. In fact, we were just talking about your futures."_  
_"Oh?" Arwin raised an eyebrow._  
_"Well," Helen said, "Ruth and I decided to promise you to each other."_  
_"Like, we would marry each other?" Alex asked._  
_"Yes!" Ruth exclaimed. She was obviously excited about this idea._  
_"Oh..." Arwin said. She and Alex looked really nervous._  
"So, Ruth and Helen just decided you guys were perfect for each other and that you would be married?" Percy asked.  
"Yes," Arwin said. "It was quite common for that to happen back then. Of course, it was still a big surprise to Alex and I. Up to that point, we just considered each other friends."  
_Alex and Arwin talked with their mother's for a little bit, but Helen wanted to go home because it was getting late._  
_"We should get home pretty fast," Arwin reassured her._  
_"But out house is a mile and a half away!" Helen replied._  
_"But we have a horse!"_  
_"We do?" Helen inquired._  
_"Yeah," Arwin explained. "I went to the edge of the water with Alex, and father gave us a nice horse."_  
_"You saw your father?!" Helen said, surprised. She had knowledge that Arwin's father and mother were gods._  
_"Yeah. But it is getting late. Let's go home." They said goodbye and left, both of them riding Astrum._  
_When they got home, they both tumbled into their beds, Arwin prepared to sleep in._  
_The next morning, at what would be our 10a.m., Arwin woke up. She heard talking in the kitchen, so she walked in there. She was surprised to see Alex sitting at the table, talking to Helen._  
_"Good morning!" Alex said cheerfully. "Come and have some breakfast!"_  
_Arwin walked slowly to the table and sat down. She took a bunch of grapes from the plate in the center of the table and ate while Helen told her about Alex's visit._  
_"He's going to take you around town!" she exclaimed excitedly._  
_Alex smiled. "As soon as your ready, of course," he replied. Arwin finished breakfast then she and Alex went out to the stable where Sidnus and Astrum were waiting._  
_"You, know, you don't have to treat me special," Arwin said._  
_"Yes," Alex argued. "I do. It's what is required of me."_  
_"Fine," Arwin relented._  
"At first, we didn't love each other," Arwin said. "But we soon realized that we did. Then came the dreaded day."  
"What day? What do you mean dreaded? Why was it dreaded?" Percy and Natalie asked.  
"The day that changed both our lives." Arwin said simply, adding, "Alex went to a tavern with a couple of friends. He didn't drink, but they did. And soon his friends got in a fight with some other guys there. The other men were recruiters for the army."  
"What has that got to do with you and Alex?" Natalie asked.  
"Well," she started, "He got knocked out, and when he woke up, the recruiter had signed him up for the army. Luckily, he was a high commander, so he could have a horse, and had authority over a lot of men."  
"Then what happened?" Percy asked.  
"He was sent away on a ship to fight in the Trojan war," Arwin said. The screen behind her erupted and they saw Arwin and Alex saying their good-bye's.  
_"Hey," Alex said, "I'll see you when I get back." He glanced at the water. "My only fear is getting in a storm at sea and drowning."_  
_"Don't worry," Arwin said, laughing. "You forgot my father was the god of the sea. I'll tell him to keep your ship safe!"_  
_"Thanks," Alex said. "I just hope this war ends soon so I can come back and marry you."_  
_Arwin smiled. "Hey, I'll come and visit you while your on the ship... you have your own cabin, right?"_  
_"Yes," Alex said, "But it's too dangerous. We might be caught. Besides, you don't know what ship I'm on."_  
_"Don't worry, I know everything that goes on in a ship." Arwin said. She saw a captain running up to them._  
_"Well," she said, "You have to go. See you later!"_  
"That was the hardest goodbye I've ever had to say," Arwin said. "Now, let's fast forward a week."  
_A sea came into view. Many, many ships, to many to count, were standing still, their anchors down in the water. A small head popped up beside one. The head drifted to the chain that was attached to the anchor Using the chain, the figure pulled itself out of the water. It shinnied up the chain and crept aboard, making not a single sound._  
"The person's not even wet!" Natalie exclaimed.  
"It's because children of Poseidon only get wet when they want to," Percy explained.  
"So," Natalie surmised, "That was you, Arwin."  
"Yeah," Arwin admitted.  
_The figure moved quickly and quietly to a cabin and opened the door just enough to creep through. They then closed it. Inside the cabin, Alex was sitting at a desk, A map of Troy in front of him._  
_"Alex," the figure whispered. "I'm here!"_  
_Alex whipped around so fast the map blew off the table. He sighed, seeing it was Arwin._  
_"You shouldn't have come," he said. "It's dangerous. You could get caught!"_  
_"Already thought of that," Arwin said. She took off her cloak, revealing a complete set of armor underneath. She had a helmet tied to her side, and when she put it on and hid her hair under it, she looked like an everyday soldier._  
_"Still," Alex said._  
_"So," said Arwin, "What are you doing?"_  
_Alex picked the map of Troy up from the floor and put it on the desk. "I was trying ti plan a battle route that will be successful," he said._  
_"I think you should try to get into the city this way," Arwin said, using her finger to trace the route._  
_A door opened and the captain of the ship appeared._  
_"Soldier!" he barked. "What are you doing in here?"_  
_"My sword was dull, sir, so I came to ask if I could borrow something to sharpen it with!" Arwin cleverly replied._  
_"Well, did you find something?" the man asked gruffly._  
_"Yes, sir!" Arwin replied. "Now, I'll be going sir!" _  
_Arwin saluted then left Alex's cabin. She climbed down a ladder and slipped into the water._  
_A few days passed before the fleet sailed into Troy. The soldiers prepared for battle. Finally, late at night, the call came. Alex prepared to go and fight, but the captain stopped him._  
_"Hey, can I talk to you for a while?" he asked Alex._  
_"Sure!" Alex replied._  
_Arwin followed them, suspecting the captain of something._  
_"Hey," the captain started, "I think- I think-"_  
_"Think what?" Alex asked._  
_"I think you should die!" the man snarled. "That soldier you were talking to- well, I think your a spy!"_  
_"What?" Alex exclaimed. "I didn't even want to be in the army!"_  
_"It's to late!" the man pulled out a dagger and plunged it through Alex's chest. Arwin arrived a moment to late, but it didn't stop her from pulling her own sword out and pinning the man to the ground._  
_"You just made a big mistake, sir!" she said to him. "In fact, I bet your the spy!" _  
_The man's smirk proved this. _  
_"And I'm going to tell you something before I kill you!" Arwin said: "You will die without honor-or whatever you had left after murdering and betraying- because I'm a girl!"_  
_Arwin took off her helmet and her hair tumbled out. The man gasped_.  
"_Please don't take away my honor! At least let my kill myself!" he exclaimed. Back in the day, being killed by a woman was very dishonoring._  
_"Like I care!" Arwin cried and plunged her sword into his stomach. He groaned and died. Arwin ran over to Alex and kneeled by him._  
_"You can't die!" she sobbed. "You can't die!"_  
_"My time here is done," Alex said, surprisingly calm considering he was dying. "But yours is not. Promise me you will live your life to the fullest."_  
_"No!" Arwin replied. "Your life can't be done! It's only just begun!"_  
_"The fates are cruel," Alex said. "Nothing can stop them. Nothing..."_  
_As he said the last word, he passed away. Arwin cried and buried her face in her hands. While her guard was down, a man appeared in the clearing. Seeing two dead men and a woman with a sword, he assumed she was a murderer. He grabbed an arrow from the quiver on his back and knocked it in his bow. Taking careful aim, he fired. The arrow flew straight and true, sticking out of Arwin's back. _  
_Arwin moaned and collapsed on the ground. She lay still, and the man left. A bright light shone, and a girl that looked twelve appeared, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Her pale face was perfect, and she had on a beautiful white flowing gown. From her back protruded angel's wings, real ones. The angel stood up and walked over to Arwin. She reached out a hand and pulled her up from the ground._  
_"Who are you?" Arwin managed to sputter, blood coming out of her lips. Looking with a very serious expression, the angel replied, "I am your guardian angel!"_  
_Her words rang out, clear, seemingly to belong to someone older._  
_"My name is Alexa. My reason to visit you is because you are dying."_  
"What is so special about death? Everyone dies," Arwin asked.  
"_It is not yet time for you to die," Alexa explained. "Your destiny is not to die here. Alex was right. His destiny was forfilled. Yours hasn't."_  
_Alexa showed Arwin her hands, putting them palm down. Her left hand shone something black, the right shining bright white._  
_"My left hand brings death, but my right hand brings life." Alexa reached out with her right hand and grabbed Arwin's hand._  
_"Now you will live forever, you'll be immortal." the angel said. "Forfill your destiny- then you can die!"_  
_Alexa disappeared, but Arwin looked different. She now wore a Greek dress, just like Alexa. Her hair was combed and styled, yet her dark blue eyes showed how sad she was._  
_"What terrible fate am I know subject to?" Arwin sobbed. "Why must I live forever when all I want is to die?"_  
_She ran to the water and disappeared._

"So that is my story," Arwin said softly. "Am here I still am-not knowing what my destiny is and how I can forfill it."  
She sighed as Natalie said, "That's terrible! The saddest story I have ever seen, escpecially because I know it's true!"  
Tears streamed down her face. Percy looked uncomfortable.  
"Well," Arwin said, "You guys better get some real sleep-some where your brain can shut down."  
And just like that, everything went black.  
_Chapter III_  
When Percy woke, his first thought was that it had all been a bad dream. But when he saw Arwin looking at him with her eyes the same shade of deep blue that she had in the dream, he knew it had really happened.  
"Hello," Percy said. It wasn't cheery. It was a gloomy word.  
Arwin nodded and continued making her bed.  
"The hunter's rode in this morning at breakfast," Arwin said. "That means tomorrow night we'll have a capture the flag game against them. And this time, we'll win!"  
Percy saw a glimmer of what was the real Arwin in her eyes when she said that (in fact, her eyes even turned gold). Not the grieving Arwin, the real, warrior Arwin.  
"My lesson for sword class will be in preparation of the game. I think it will prove to be interesting."  
As Percy watched her, he noticed she was so different then the first night she had been here. 1) she had lost her temper. 2) She had seemed very...cold, and hard. Now she was cheerful, excited.  
"Did it help to tell me and Natalie what happened?" Percy blurted. "I mean, did it lessen the grief?"  
Arwin sighed before she answered. "I...guess it did...just a little. I mean, I think I just trust you more, feel more comfortable around you now. And by the way, if you didn't notice, you slept passed breakfast."  
"What!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, but so did I-well I woke up long enough to her the hunter's come in, but then I fell back asleep. Wanna go to the pavillion and see if they serve a late breakfast?"  
"Sure!" Percy agreed.

When they walked into the pavilion, they were surprised to see Natalie and Noah there. They had just sat down, so Arwin and Percy sat next to them while they listened to a speech from the kitchen staff about not missing breakfast. When breakfast was served however, they scarfed it down. It was good-pancakes and sausage.  
"Hey, Arwin!" Percy called across the table. "You gonna eat that sausage?"  
"No-I'm a vegetarian," she replied. Without another word, Percy shoveled them on to his plate.  
"So, would you like us to call you Luna or Arwin?" Noah asked Arwin.  
"Arwin, please," she replied.  
"Wait-how did you know that her name was Arwin?" Natalie asked.  
"Well," Noah started, "I saw the dream too."  
"Oh."  
"Why?" Natalie asked. "Why did you choose us, out of all the others, why us? I can see why you may have picked Percy: for one, he's a hero, for two, he's your half-brother. But why Noah and I? We're just your typical campers!"  
"Well," Arwin said. "You have proved to be special. Why Natalie, weren't you the only one to come after me after the...'accident'? And Noah, despite my coldness, you faithfully showed me around camp and welcomed me by inviting me to hang out with your half-siblings?"  
"Well...sure, I guess," they replied.  
"I think think this is where my destiny will be forfilled-with the three of you!"  
As they finished eating, a new-found sense of encouragement filled them-they felt like they could do anything! Any thing they wanted to! The world was at their fingertips.

When Arwin walked to the sword arena for her class, she was already planning how to beat the hunters of Artemis in capture the flag. She knew the camp had the skill to do it-last year, they had come so close! This year, they would. In fact they had and advantage: Arwin, who had been a hunter for a century, knew exactly what their tactic was. And she would use it against them!  
Arwin walked into an arena of gossip. The camper's where huddled in groups, some gossiping on people's appearance, other's on attitude, and some on what they've done in their life.  
"Oh my gosh, have you seen what Nycia was wearing!?"  
"Did you hear that Damian put a full grown man into the hospital with one kick?!"  
"Did you see how Josh acted when Rebecca dumped him?!"  
Arwin sighed. Everybody gossiped now days.  
"Alright everybody, listen up! First thing: I don't want to hear you gossip, OK? I don't want to know what Nycia was wearing or how Josh acted! I want to see fighting, combat!" Arwin said.  
"Now, for today's lesson, I want to stress the importance of observation and memory! I have hidden signs all over camp and I want you to find them all before today's session is over! The rules are simple: If you find one, keep it safe! People are allowed to steal them, so be prepared to fight for it! Also, you are allowed to re-hide it, but people can steal them if they find where it is so be sneaky! Also, you may only attack someone once in a row, and no more than three people fighting at a time. Also, I will be playing! I did hide them, so all I will do is fight you for them! So be ready and watchful at all times! Also, a quick announcement: From now on call me Arwin! No go and find them!"  
The camper's scurried away, eyes on the watch for a small, wooden sign. As they looked, Chiron galloped over.  
"What are they doing?" he asked.  
"Looking for small, wooden signs I hid all over the camp," she replied.  
"You mind if everybody in the camp does this?" Chiron asked. "It's good practice."  
"Sure," Arwin replied. "Just gather them up and I'll tell them the rules."  
And just like that, it became an all-camper activity. Meanwhile, Arwin walked around camp, seeing how everyone was doing. She came to a halt when she saw Percy loaded down by three attackers. "Hey Percy!" she called. "Mind if I join in?"  
"No!" he grunted, disarming an attacker. As Arwin ran to fight him, he disarmed and shoved the other two down. He launched himself at Arwin, and they fought. Arwin parried an attack and jabbed, causing Percy to twist his wrist to deflect it. He faked a right them stabbed left, leaving Arwin to try to parry. Although Percy was good, Arwin was much better. She front-flipped right over Percy and lunged. Percy whirled around and parried. Arwin ducked as Percy swung his sword where her head was a moment ago. She swung her sword where his knees were, but he jumped up and her sword sliced air. As Percy came down from his jump, he sliced at her head. Arwin crouched and held her sword above her head, deflecting the blow. She then faked a swing at Percy's knees, and when he went to deflect, she swung the sword up and touched the end of it to Percy's neck.  
"I think," she said, breathing heavily, "That I just won!"  
"I think the sign is yours," Percy said, handing it to her.  
"Thanks, but you keep it. You did a very good job," Arwin replied. Percy wiped some sweat off his forehead.  
"I've never been in a match so intense," he said. Arwin simply smiled.  
"I have to go see what the hunter's are up to," Arwin said after she caught her breath. "It's not like them to stay holed up in Artemis's cabin for this long."  
Arwin sprinted for the long line of cabins. She looked for the one that was pure silver. That was Artemis's. As she came up to the door, she didn't hear anything, but she knocked softly. The door opened and a young girl with auburn hair answered.  
"Hello, Artemis," Arwin said. The young girl nodded. As Arwin studied her, she noticed that Artemis looked fifteen, and was wearing a dark jacket and black jeans. A bow and quiver hung on her shoulder. Artemis- who, if you don't know, is the goddess of the moon and young maidens and hunting- turned to Arwin and said quietly, "Hello. It's been a while since I saw you last."  
"What's up with the Hunters?" Arwin asked. "I haven't seen them yet."  
The Hunters of Artemis are a group of young girls between the ages of eleven and sixteen who track down dangerous monsters. The benefits of being a Hunter is that you are immortal- only death from combat can kill you. The downside is that you swear to never date or hang out like that with boys, or else you get kicked out.  
"They are exhausted," Artemis said. "Even I am. We've been tracking down a particularity dangerous monster for a month now. He's really fast, and we're all tired."  
"Where is he now?" Arwin asked.  
"Well," Artemis looked grim. "He met up with an army of monsters about a mile from camp. These monsters are the remnants from the huge armies of Kronos and the giants. They are mad they lost and are going to destroy camp as they're revenge."  
"How many?" Arwin asked.  
"Well, as far as we counted, six hundred."  
That was three times more monsters than kids at camp.  
"But," Artemis continued, "They have more coming everyday."  
Arwin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  
"Tell me some good news," she told Artemis.  
"Well," Artemis started, "Your wolf is here. She wants to stay with you from now on."  
She was talking about Arwin's wolf from when she was a Hunter. Arwin had found her, half-dead, and had cared for her. They had formed a very special bond.  
"Also, she left us for a while and mated with another wolf, but by the time we found her, the father and all the litter but one were gone." Artemis whistled and two wolves bounded in from the forest. One was mostly white and silver while the other was a rusty red and silver.  
"Lupus!" Arwin cried and hugged the white and silver one. She had named Lupus after the wolf goddess, Lupa. "And what is this fine wolf's name?" she asked about the other.  
"We named him Aerugo after his rust colored coat," Artemis said. And the Latin translates exactly: rust is aerugo.  
Arwin smiled. "I like it. Come 'ere, Aerugo!" She put her arms around him.  
"Well, I better go wake up the Hunters," Artemis said. "They'd want a few minutes to clean up before dinner." She walked into the cabin and closed the door behind her.  
Arwin was so glad to have her wolves back. Now, your probably thinking having wolves as pets is dangerous; but it's not, as long as their tame and trained. With they were. As Arwin walked back to the arena to announce the game was over, she saw campers staring at her wolves, eyes wide with fear...or maybe even excitement.  
"And now," called Arwin from a microphone that projected all over camp, "The sign game is over! Finish your battles and come meet at the sword arena!"  
Arwin watched as campers filed in. Soon, everyone was here.  
"Okay," Arwin said. "Who has the most signs?"  
A murmur rippled through the crowd of campers as the people with signs counted them. A child of Athena spoke up: "I have eleven!"  
No one said they had more, so the girl was called up to claim her reward.  
"Your Annabeth, if I'm correct," Arwin said. The girl nodded and brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. Like all children of Athena, she has blonde hair and grey eyes.  
"Now, who has the second most?" Arwin called. Percy stepped forward.  
"I have ten," he said.  
"Good," Arwin said. "Now Annabeth, for your reward, Percy gets to do all your chores for a month. Any objections?"  
Annabeth stifled a smile as Percy started complaining.  
"But I worked so hard to get these ten! And my 'reward' is to do her chores!?"  
"Ah, but your a hardworking person. Oh, and I signed you up to do dishes later tonight," Arwin added. The crowd of campers burst out laughing at Percy's face.  
"Oh, I'm just kidding," Arwin admitted. The look of relief on Percy's face was hilarious! Everyone started laughing again. "But you still have to do Annabeth's chores, just not the dishes."  
Just then the dinner bell rang.  
"Before your dismissed, I want you to know we're going to have the traditional game of capture the flag tomorrow night with the Hunters...And this year, we're going to win!"  
A loud cheer came from the campers. They hadn't beaten the Hunters in a few decades. Last year, they had been close, very close.  
"Because of the game, we will not have sword lessons tomorrow! I still want you to come here and practice, though! You're dismissed!"  
As everyone shuffled out, Annabeth turned to Arwin.  
"You seem..changed from when you first came here," Annabeth said.  
"Well," Arwin started. "I must admit I have met some very kind kids here, kids who have reminded me of real, true happiness. I was sad and never truly happy until now."  
"Well, I think your pretty cool," Annabeth said.  
"I won't be unless I get some dinner. Want to walk down with me?" Arwin said.  
"Sure," Annabeth replied.  
As they walked to the pavilion where dinner was, Arwin and Annabeth talked about the capture the flag game coming up.  
"Hey," Arwin said, "I would like you to manage the defenses for the game."  
"Me?" Annabeth asked. "Why me?"  
"I think your very smart," Arwin said. "Also, Percy, Natalie and Noah will be on offence with me. I need someone dependable to handle something of such importance. Like you."  
"Okay," Annabeth replied. "I think I'm up to it!"  
Arwin smiled. "That's what I thought you'd say."  
They walked in silence the rest of the way, both thinking of the future.  
Chapter IV  
Arwin woke Percy up at seven.  
"Come on, get up, we have lots to do today!" Arwin said. Percy groaned and rolled off the bed, sheets and all.  
"Do I have to get up?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Arwin said. "I am going to train you for tonight's game, but first we'll have to clean up the cabin."  
"At seven in the morning?" he moaned. Arwin nodded. Percy set to work picking his sheets off floor and making his bed. Then he put all his dirty clothes in the basket and set them aside to be washed later. Arwin made her bed and swept the floor, folding all her clean clothes neatly in the dresser by the bed. Percy then polished the little bronze sea creatures hanging from the ceiling.  
"Who made them?" Arwin asked. "They are very pretty. Whoever it was must have been a very good craftsman."  
"Tyson," Percy murmured sadly. "My half-brother. He is actually a cyclops, but we were very close. He left to work at Dad's forges under the sea. I don't see him very often."  
"Oh," Arwin replied. She paused for a moment before saying, "Are you done? I am."  
"Yeah," Percy said. "What are we doing first?"  
"Playing volleyball," Arwin replied. Percy frowned in confusion, wondering how volleyball was training. He finally gave up. "Okay."  
"Actually, it's not part of our training, but I want to see the faces of the Apollo kids when we beat them at their own game." A smug smile appeared on her face and her eyes were bright gold.  
"Does gold eyes mean your excited?" Percy wondered. Arwin nodded. "Let's go."  
They walked down to the volleyball courts were some children of Apollo were playing. Their serving was flawless; every ball went over; their setting and bumping was perfect; every spike was lightning fast.  
"Um," Percy gulped. "You sure we can beat them?"  
"Sure!" Arwin said. "Natalie and Noah are joining our team, too."  
"I thought there needed to be six players per team," Percy said. Arwin shrugged. As they walked, Noah and Natalie joined them.  
"Let's do this!" Natalie exclaimed, no hint of doubt in her words. They stood in a square formation, Noah and Percy in the front, Natalie and Arwin in the back. Arwin was in the right corner; she would serve first. Arwin held the ball at waist level with an open hand; the other was a fist. (she was doing an underhand serve). She rocked it back and forth twice before she swung and hit the ball. It flew over the net, and bounced right inside the lines of the far left corner. Arwin served again, but this time the other team was ready. One girl set the ball while a guy raced up and bumped it over. Percy jumped and spiked the ball over, but a guy got under it and bumped it over. The volley continued for a few minutes until the other team sent it out of the lines. The rest of the game continued like this, and Arwin's team ended up winning, twenty one to eighteen. When they were done, Arwin suggested, "Let's play basketball!" No one objected.  
When they played basketball, Arwin totally took over and kicked butt (literally). When the game finally ended, and all hopes of Arwin being bad at something were gone, Arwin told Percy that they were going to collect supplies for the game. First, she went to the weapon's shed and took out some shoe-like things with spikes on the end. Next she grabbed gloves with spikes on the end and some rope and a hammer and nails. Then she headed back to the cabin and put it all in her backpack for later  
Arwin then went to the Hephaestus cabin and handed one of the kids, Leo, two blueprints and a huge bag of golden drachmas.  
"A bathhouse and a temple," Leo said. "I think you brought in enough money for this stuff. We can have the bathhouse done by tonight if we can get the supplies."  
"Go ahead and pay extra for one-day shipping," Arwin said. "This is a must have for a camp."  
"'Kay," he said, already thinking about how the structures could be built.  
When Arwin went back to the cabin to get Percy, she said, "We are going to train now."  
"Finally," Percy grumbled. For the rest of the day until dinner, they trained with swords, using different attack and defense maneuvers. When the dinner bell rang, they put down their weapons and headed over to the pavilion to eat.  
After they ate, everyone went back to the cabins, grabbed their weapons and armor, and came back to the pavilion. Campers helped each other put on armor and discuss tactics. Arwin walked where the Athena campers were and took Annabeth aside.  
"Have you figured out a good defense?" Arwin asked.  
"Yes," Annabeth said, a smile on her face. "Apollo campers hidden in the trees and behind rocks, Hermes, Ares, Nemesis, Hecate, on the attack and the Athena, Iris, and Nike on defense."  
"Good," Arwin said. "Just make sure that the offense doesn't actually try to get the flag. They should only attack the Hunters."  
"Don't worry," Annabeth said.  
"Good," Arwin said. She left and rounded up Percy, Noah, and Natalie.  
"Stay with me with the entire game," she told them. They nodded. Arwin eyes were a liquid topaz, shining like gold.  
"Your eyes are gold again," Percy noticed.  
Chiron called out, "The game is starting!"  
Campers and Hunters ran into the woods. They assumed positions on their sides. Chiron blew a conch horn, and the game began. Ares, Hermes, Nemesis, and Hecate kids ran forward to attack the advancing Hunters. Noah, Natalie, Percy, and Arwin ran forward too. Arwin led them deep into the woods. They only encountered two Hunters, which Arwin and Percy took out with geysers of water. They soon came to the bank of the creek that marked the end of the camper's side. Arwin stood next to a tree and pulled the spiky shoes and gloves and rope from her backpack. She gave Noah, Natalie and Percy one of each.  
"I'll climb the tree and secure the rope," Arwin said. "Then I'll throw the rest of the rope down for you to climb." She pulled on the spiky shoes and put the gloves on her hands, spiky side on her palms. Arwin threw the rope over her neck and began to climb, shoving the spikes into the tree for support. When she reached a thick branch, she pulled herself up and secured the rope around the tree. She tossed the rope down and Natalie tied it around her waist before climbing up. Noah was a little slower, but Percy scampered right up like a squirrel. They were all trying to balance on the branch. Percy all fell out of the tree once, but Arwin caught him. She tied another rope around a branch above them. She wrapped the other side around her wrist and swung monkey-style to the next tree. The rest followed her. They continued in this fashion, moving from tree to tree until they cam to a big pile of rocks.  
Arwin then swung silently down from the tree, hopping from branch to branch until she reached the ground. Percy, Natalie and Noah followed. Arwin led them forward a half mile. When they looked down they could see an ariel view of the pile of rocks. They saw two Hunters guarding a red flag. With the rocks at their back, they had a nice, defensive position.  
"It's Thalia and Phoebe," Arwin said, speaking for the first time since the game started.  
'Thalia's good," Percy remarked. "Phoebe's OK, but not so great at combat."  
"Natalie," Arwin said. "You take out Phoebe. Noah can take care of Thalia."  
"Can Percy come and help me?" Noah asked. "I rather be safe than sorry."  
Arwin nodded. "As soon as you think you have Thalia, send Percy back with me. We'll capture the flag. Everyone OK with this plan?"  
Everyone nodded solemnly. "Good. Go get them, Tiger."  
Chapter V  
Noah and Percy crept up, staying behind the rocks. They were both filled with excitement. Noah was waiting for the signal Natalie would send them. Percy nudged Noah.  
"Look," he said. A flash of metal caught Noah's attention. The signal. Noah watched as Natalie appeared, sword in hand. Phoebe and Thalia drew their bows and pointed them toward her.  
"One step closer and we'll shoot," Phoebe growled.  
Natalie smiled. "I'm just going to grab the flag. You will just sit there and watch."  
Noah knew she was using charmspeak. Charmspeak was something some children of Aphrodite could do. It was sort of like hypnotizing someone. He saw Phoebe falter for a minute. Her eyes glazed over. Thalia, on the other hand, was unaffected.  
"Your magic won't work on me," Thalia hissed. She dropped her bow and drew two small hunting knives from her belt. She sprinted after Natalie, who started retreating into the woods. As soon as Natalie was swallowed up by the forest, Phoebe stood up and shook her head before sprinting after Thalia and Natalie. Percy realized that this was not going according to plan.  
"Noah," he said. "You go help Natalie. She can't hold both of them up for long. I'll stay and wait for Arwin." Noah nodded and ran into the treeline.  
As Noah ran, he saw flashes of black, the color of the Hunter's clothes, so he knew he was on the right track. After running at a steady pace for five.e stumbled into a clearing. He saw Natalie and Thalia in combat. Phoebe was close by, waiting for a chance to get in on the action. Natalie had the advantive of length, as she had a sword, but if Thalia came any closer, her hunting knives would be no match for Natalie's sword. Noah saw Phoebe start running for Natalie. He sprinted forward and tackled her. Phoebe looked up with a shocked expression while Noah disarmed her. As he reached for a knife in her hand, someone came up behind and kicked the back of his head. He fell over and saw Thalia jeering at him. Behind her, Natalie started running towards them. Phoebe jumped up and attacked Natalie. Noah charged Thalia, but she was quick. He finally saw an opening, and her grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Despite the pain, Thalia smiled at him.  
"You really didn't know that Zeus is my dad, did you?" she asked. Suddenly, a shock ran through his body and he flew backwards into a tree. Natalie saw him and knew they could not beat the Hunters. However, she hoped that they had distracted them long enough so that Percy and Arwin could get the flag. She ran towards Noah and grabbed his hand.  
"Start climbing the tree," she said. "I'll follow you in a minute."  
Noah, nodded, but he was still dazed. He was glad he hadn't taken the spiky shoes off, otherwise he would have fallen so many times. He climbed about thirty feet high and watched Natalie. She had climbed about five feet before Thalia and Phoebe started climbing after her.  
"Now," Natalie said, putting all her charmspeak into her voice. "You will go back and guard the flag." Like last time, Phoebe followed her orders. Thalia seemed dazed, but she fought against it.  
"Why should I?" she muttered.  
"Because there is no one guarding the flag right now," Natalie replied. This brought Thalia back to reality. She sprinted off after Phoebe without a word. Natalie climbed up to Noah.  
"We should stay up her for a while," Natalie told him. "They are smart enough to not leave us without a guard." Noah nodded. They waited fifteen minutes before Natalie thought they would be safe to climb down. Natalie started swinging down from the first branch. As she landed on the branch below it, she heard a snapping sound.  
Noah yelled, "The branch broke!" Natalie started falling. The only thing that broke her fall was more tree limbs. When she landed on the ground, he heard another snap that was not a tree branch. Noah climbed down, being quick but extra careful. He ran over to her. Her limbs were bent at odd angles. He knew she was hurt, but there was nothing he could do. He searches his pockets desperately and found a small flask of nector, which in small amounts could help heal. He poured a few drop into her mouth before picking her up. Normally he would wait for help, but the woods were huge and by the time someone found them, they would be to late. Trying to be as gentle as he could, he started running in the direction of camp. Natalie needed help, and fast.

Percy didn't have to wait long for Arwin. She ran at a fast pace. Percy ran to meet her and she picked up the flag.  
"Where are Noah and Natalie?" she asked. Percy told her the entire story up to the point where Noah ran after the Hunters and Natalie.  
"I don't think they can hold them for long," Percy said. Arwin nodded.  
"Let's go," She said. "I need you to cover me while I run."  
They started running. They ran for five minutes before they saw a Hunter. The girl smiled slyly and shot a blunt-tipped arrow at Arwin. Percy knocked it away with his sword, and the girl ran away.  
"That was too easy," Percy said.  
"I think we need to be very careful from now on," Arwin agreed. They ran for another ten minutes. The creek was only a mile away now. Arwin suddenly cursed.  
"What?" Percy asked.  
"We ran into an ambush!" she exclaimed. "The girl warned them ahead of us."  
"What do we do now?" Percy wondered.  
"Keep running and dodge arrows." she said. As soon as the words left her mouth, arrows rained down from all directions. The arrows were blunt-tipped, but they still left a nasty bruise. Percy felt a few hit him and he mentally reminded himself not to stop running. Arwin was faring better than him. Even though she was holding the flag, she managed to dodge most of the arrows. She flipped, somersaulted, rolled, and ducked, all the time still running. That last mile to the creek took ten minutes. Fifty yards away, some of the Hunters appeared, knives in hand. Percy knew they would not let him and Arwin through without a fight. Arwin drew her sword with one hand, the flag secured in her other. A few campers crossed over the creek and attacked the Hunters, but with arrows still raining down, they didn't do much help.  
Arwin crashed into the line of Hunters, slapping them with the flat of her blade, and whacking them with the flag's pole. Forty yards away from the creek. Percy hit the Hunters with the hilt of his sword, still running. Thirty yards. A group of Hunters try to tackle Arwin but she kicked them away. Twenty yards. Percy is shoved from behind, and he falls and cuts himself on his sword. Very smart, he thought wryly, pushing himself up and running again. Ten yards. Arwin pushed the last of the Hunters off her and pushes herself even faster. Five yards. Percy caught up with Arwin as they reach the edge of the creek. They vault over. Even though they won the game, and they were safe, Percy couldn't stop running. Finally he stumbled and fell. A few feet from impact, someone caught him. He looked up into the smiling face of his girlfriend.  
"Congrats," she said. "We finally beat the Hunters."  
Percy stood up. He was really tired. He managed a weak smile.  
"Yay."  
His happiness didn't last long. As he and Annabeth walked back to the creek, he saw Noah running with Natalie in his arms. They were covered in blood. Noah tripped over a tree root and Natalie went flying out of his arms. Noah's head hit a rock and he passed out.  
Arwin ran to them and motioned for Percy to follow. She picked up Natalie very carefully.  
"Bring Noah to the infirmary," she said, and ran off with Natalie. Percy and Annabeth combined had trouble picking up Noah, but a few other campers helped and they followed.  
Chapter VI  
Noah sat up and looked around. He was in a small, curtained off area with a bed and a long grey counter. At first, he had no clue where he was, but then he realized he was in the infirmity. As if on cue, a camper walked in. She was wearing a nurse hat and outfit.  
"Good," she said. "Your awake. Do you need another ice pack?"  
Noah didn't feel any pain so he said, "No. How bad is it?" He reached up a hand to feel the knot on his head.  
"Not to bad, you hit your head really hard but you didn't get a concussion." She replied, putting things out on the counter.  
"Is Natalie alright?" Noah asked, remembering her broken body.  
"Yes," the nurse replied. "Let me just give you a quick check-up and then you can go see her."  
Noah could barely hold still as the nurse checked his temperature and a bunch of other stuff. He was too excited to pay attention.  
"All right, you can go. Natalie is in room 16."  
Noah could barely restrain himself as he hopped off the cot and walked out of the room. He glanced at his room number, room 12. He walked past other rooms until he found sixteen. He knocked, and a familiar voice said, "Come in!"  
Noah saw Arwin sitting by Natalie. Natalie was bound up in bandages like a mummy. Her face and one arm was all that escaped the casts.  
"Hey," she called from the bed. "Been waiting for you. Arwin said you hit your head pretty hard."  
"Yeah," He said. "But I'm fine. Just a little lonely. I didn't get an awesome friend to wait for me to wake up." He glared pointedly at Arwin, who shrugged.  
"I have to go," Arwin said. As she walked out the door, he saw her wolves come out and follow her. Funny, he hadn't seen them there before.  
"Thanks," Natalie told Noah. "You saved my life. If you hadn't brought me closer to the camp, then Jesse said I would have bled to death."  
"Hey," Noah said. "You would have done the same for me...if you could've carried me, I mean. Who is Jesse?"  
"The nurse," Natalie replied. "Noah...can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure," he said. "Anything."  
"Stay with me. Until I get out of the infirmity," she begged.  
"Your wish is my command."

Arwin couldn't believe she had been at Camp Half-Blood for three months. That was how long it had taken for all those events, plus time for Natalie to heal (Natalie was healed fast because they used Nector, the drink of the gods, and Ambrosia, the food of the gods, which can accelerate healing.) Now, as she was walking in the woods, her wolves by her side, she wondered what other crazy thing could happen. It didn't take long to realize something was wrong. Beside her, who wolves stiffened as they smelled something dangerous. Low growls came from them. Arwin raced back to camp, her wolves easily keeping pace. She ran and found Percy at archery (He was so bad that he almost hit her with an arrow), and while he went to find Noah she found Natalie. They met back at the archery, as that was close to the woods where Arwin had been walking.  
"Something is out here," Arwin said. "I need your help to defeat it, if its a monster."  
They all agreed and crept forward into the woods, Arwin's wolves leading as they picked out a scent. Suddenly, they came out of the woods and into a clearing. The same clearing as where the Hunters had hidden the flag in the game. Natalie gasped in shock. "Look!" she said.  
There were nine Hellhounds and two other monsters with nasty looking spears. They were surrounding two figures. As the two hellhounds in front backed away, they saw a young boy who was scared out of his mind and a satyr, who looked scared for the boy. The hellhounds moved back in front and bared their teeth. Noah had never seen a real hellhound, besides Percy's tame one. The hellhounds were scary. They were all different sizes, and not one of them was smaller than a truck. Their black and dark brown fur with red eyes and sharp teeth made them something you would not like to meet in a dark alley...or anywhere for that matter.  
Percy tensed up. In that brief view of their prisoners, he had seen that the satyr had been his best friend, Grover. Normally, he would have charged them, but he couldn't move, he felt paralyzed. He watched as Arwin said, "Stay here!"  
She and her wolves charged the monsters. Halfway to them, Arwin disappeared in a bright flash of light. Then, a wolf appeared where she had been. This wolf was as big as a horse, though. The big wolf tackled the first hellhound. It raked it's claws against the hellhound's face and sides, and the hellhound exploded into yellow power. The normal size wolves leaped up and clawed the next hellhound all over it's body until it exploded too. As the big wolf leaped up for the third hellhound, one of the smaller monsters threw it's spear. The spear embedded itself in the big wolves side. Blood spurted out and covered the ground. The wolf howled on pain before snapping the neck of the hellhound. Even though the wolf continued to slay the hellhounds, you could see it was wounded.  
Finally, all the hellhounds were killed and all that was left was the monsters with spears. The big wolf took out one while the smaller wolves took out the other. As the last monster was killed, the big wolf fell. It disappeared in a flash of white and Arwin lay on the ground where it had been. Noah realized that Arwin had been the wolf. Somehow, she had magically changed. It didn't matter now, though, as she was wounded. The boy who had the monster's prisoner knelt down by Arwin. She was still, and blood was flowing down her body. He knew she had saved his life and that he owed her now. Ignoring the blood, he picked her up. She was surprisingly light. He carried her towards the others. The satyr followed him. When Percy saw Grover was in no more danger, he was filled with energy. He could move again. Percy walked over.  
"Hey, Grover." Percy said. "Nice of you to visit."  
"Yeah," Grover replied. "We should get this kid to Chiron soon. He's seen a lot of crazy things."  
Natalie took Arwin from the boy's arms. They started walking back towards the camp. Natalie and Noah took Arwin to the infirmiry while Percy took the kid to Chiron.  
**Chapter VII**  
Natalie and Noah walked into the rec room. They saw all the other senior counselors lounging in chairs around the ping pong table. Clarissa, counselor for Ares, was sharpening her knife. Katy, counselor from Demeter, was making plants grow up from the floor and around the table. Butch was tickling a sleeping kid from Hypnos's cabin (Hypnos was the god of sleep) with a feather. Leo, from Hephaestus, was building a mini helicopter from metal he pulled out of his pockets and making it fly around the room. Percy was making the water in a glass into a whirlpool. Thalia, who was on behalf of the Hunters and Zeus's cabin, was arguing with Will Solace, from Apollo. Travis and Conner, who never left each other's side, from Hermes, was laughing as they played a joke on a girl from the Nike cabin. A boy from Hecate was using magic to move things around in the room. The rest of the counselor were fighting or betting money. All in all, typical chaos. Until Arwin came in. She simply walked in and sat down. All the counselors went dead silent and stared at anything besides Arwin. Natalie and Noah sat down beside her. They felt a little bad, because ever since Arwin turned into a wolf, everyone was scared of her. They didn't want her to go all wolf on them.

"OK, everyone," Arwin said, breaking the silence. "Chiron will be coming in a minute to discuss matters. While we wait, any questions?"  
For a minute, no one moved or said anything. Then, Katy raised her hand slowly.

"How did you turn into a wolf?" The water in Percy's cup exploded out, soaking everyone within five feet. Even he had been scared of Arwin. Leo's helicopter fell on someone's head with a thud. The unfortunate counselor yelled at Leo.  
"Sorry," the boys muttered. Arwin ignored them.  
"I have a magic necklace," she said. She pulled the chain around her neck and brought the necklace out. They looked at a wolf charm on it. "If I want to turn into a wolf, I say, '_Homo spiritus in lupum corpus_.' That means, 'A human spirit in a wolf's body.'"  
"That's...cool," Will said. Arwin put the necklace back on, and Chiron cantered in.  
"Well, hello," he said. He threw a bag of snacks and soda on the table. "Help yourselves. This may be a long meeting."  
Campers grabbed a soda and a snack, wondering why it would be a long meeting. Arwin looked troubled as she grabbed a Mountain Dew and sat back down. She popped it open and drank the whole thing in one gulp. She grabbed another one, but she drank this one slower.  
"I think we all know something bad has happened if monsters can get into camp," Chiron said. "Somehow they got past the magic boundary. Anyone think they know?"  
Travis raised his hand. Everyone sighed, knowing his theory would be wrong. "I think they brought a battleship into the harbor and blew up everything in their path!"  
Conner added, "And they had a big fleet that Poseidon blew up and they were the only survivors!"  
"And Martians abducted their ships when the left them alone," Clarissa added sarcastically.  
"Yeah!" the boys grinned.  
Everyone laughed, except Arwin, who looked deep into thought.  
"Their theory may be partially right," she said.  
"Invisible monsters?" "Battleships?" "Blown up ships?" "Martians!?" the campers started talking excitedly.  
"The parts where the ships were invisible, and the big fleet and someone stealing the ships when they left them."  
"Martians are real! You own me a thousand dollars!" someone yelled.  
"I can't believe I betted a thousand dollars that Martians don't exist," someone else cried.  
"Their goes your college fund!"  
"Counselors!" Chiron yelled. "Listen to Arwin. Besides, we don't even know that Martians took the ships."  
"See?" the person who had betted and won the thousand dollars said. "He admits Martians exist."  
"I think that because the magic boundary is only around the land part of Camp Half-Blood, that they came by ship," Arwin said, ignoring the kid. "I think they have big fleets, and that they distracted Poseidon by sending the big fleet one way, and the small boat with the hellhounds towards camp. Poseidon blew up the big portion of the fleet but because the small boat was invisible he didn't see it. Then they landed and someone took away their ship, so they had no choice but to come to the camp."  
"They were visible when you saw them in the forest but not when they were on the water. How is that possible?" Butch asked.  
"Because the monsters themselves were not invisible, just the ships, and while they were on the ships they were shielded by the ship's invisibility," Annabeth said from beside Percy.  
"Maybe that is why someone stole the ships," Percy said. "Whoever stole them-"  
"-They knew about the ships invisibility and wanted the ships for themselves!" Natalie interrupted.  
"How were the ships invisible, though," Noah pondered. "Could it be a magic spell cast on it?"  
"It could be," said the boy from Hecate. "But they would have to be very good. Even the best magic-users in our cabin can only make themselves invisible, and that is even for only an hour."  
Noah decided to trust the boy, as his mom, Hecate, was the goddess of magic. Besides, he knew that the Hecate cabin could cast spells.  
"So, if we investigated this matter, then we would be up against someone who knows things, and is a good magic-user and is smart?" Arwin asked. "We would have to do a quest with some talented campers."  
Chiron looked grim. "Arwin, I want you to lead the quest if we have one. Pick you companions wisely. The fate of Camp Half-Blood and all the demigods in it are in your hands."  
And on that happy note, everyone was dismissed.

Arwin went up to the oracle's cave. Rachel greeted her. Rachel was the oracle when she wasn't in school, and her 'cave' wasn't even a cave. From the outside it looked like one, but the inside was nicer that the cabins. Arwin told Rachel about the meeting, and Rachel knew she was here for a prophecy.  
"The oracle inside me may spit out a prophecy at any time now," Rachel warned. As she said the words, she fell. Arwin caught her and sat her on the couch. Green smoke spewed out of her mouth as she spoke.

"_The goddess will come with ever-changing eyes_  
_Find the one that never dies_  
_You must save the one that saved many lives_  
_Destroy the accursed knives_  
_Destiny will be forfilled and she will die_  
_And recovered shall be the truth covered by a lie_"

Rachel opened her eyes. She blinked a few times.  
"What weird prophecy did I foretell now?" Rachel asked. Arwin was already at the door.  
"Thank you," she said before she left.  
Chapter VIII  
Arwin ran back to the cabin. She stood in front of the fountain and threw in a coin.  
"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, except my offering and show me Alexander."  
The boy she wanted so much showed up on her screen. He was in Elysium, in the Underworld. He turned and saw her.  
"Arwin!" Alex exclaimed.  
"Alex, I want you to know... well, I think I'm going to be with you soon."  
"But your a goddess, immortal," he said. "Not that I don't want you here with me."  
"I really don't know, but I heard a prophecy and it said, "Destiny will be forfilled and she will die,' and I think that 'she' is me."  
Alex looked at her solemnly. "I hope you can come here, if you miss me as much as I miss you."  
"I do," Arwin promised. "I have to go. See you soon."  
She hoped it was true.  
Arwin walked to the mess hall. She knew that it was late, but she needed to talk with Natalie, Noah and Percy. As she walked under the pavilion, she grabbed a surprised Percy by the arm. He stood up and she walked to the Aphrodite table and grabbed Natalie. Percy went to tht Ares table and got Noah. They walked to the table Chiron was sitting at and sat down.  
"So," said Chiron. "What was the prophecy?"  
Arwin took a deep breath.

"_The goddess will come with ever-changing eyes_  
_Find the one that never dies_  
_Save the one that saved many lives_  
_Avoid the accused knives_  
_Destiny shall be forfilled and she will die_  
_Found shall be the truth covered by a lie."_

"We obviously know that the goddess with changing eyes is me," Arwin said. She noticed everyone looking at her eyes. "What color are they now?" she asked.  
"A grayish green," Natalie said. "What about the second line? 'Find the one that never dies.'"  
"It could be any god or goddess," Chiron said. "I think that it's not what it seems."  
"Do you think it could mean someone who is only immortal until they die in combat? Like the Hunters? Except they would never have died."  
"That is what I fear," Chiron said. He looked at everyone at the table. "Are these the demigods that will go with you?"  
"Yes," Arwin said. "I didn't think you would mind me taking three, considering I don't count because I'm a goddess."  
Percy looked confused. "What does this mean, 'Save the one that saved many lives.'"  
Arwin looked at him. "I think it is you," she said. "When you didn't try to kill Luke himself during the Titan war- when you let him sacriface himself. Or when you refused to surrender when you had the chance."  
"Oh." Percy said. "But save me from from what?"  
"I don't know yet," Arwin sighed. "'Avoid the accursed knives.' What could that mean? Obviously we should avoid the knives, but how will we know which ones are cursed?"  
"'Destiny shall be forfilled and she will die.' That could be Arwin or Natalie or maybe the monster we find, if it's a female." Noah thought aloud. "The last line is basically telling us we will find the truth about a lie."  
"This will be a weird quest," Percy said. Everyone nodded. They heard a Hunter blowing her horn, and three Hunters came into the pavilion. Each was pulling a kid. The kids looked thirteen or fourteen and the two girls had black hair. The boy had blonde hair, but they all looked alike.  
"We found these during our watch," one of the Hunter's said. "You deal with them." They pushed the kids toward Chiron. Arwin's eyes turned red when she saw them. She cursed and stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Natalie asked her.  
"I'm going to kill someone!" she yelled.  
"Who?" Noah asked.  
"My father." Arwin ran towards the lake.  
"Bye," Percy murmured. They were confused. Why did she get so mad?  
"Oh, great!" One of the girls complained. "Another person that hates us. We didn't even say anything!"  
"Another person?" Percy wanted to know. The other girl smiled and Percy knew she didn't listen to anyone.  
"Yeah," the smiling one said. "Normally we have to...do other things." The other girl just glared. The boy looked bored.  
"Do we get anything to eat?" the boy asked. Chiron put on a forced smile. "Sure. Travis? Conner?"  
The two boys hopped up. They smiled slyly like the girls. Apparently they realized they had a new prank buddie. Two new prank buddies. "Come on," Travis said. "Your in our cabin now!"  
"We'll be best friends!" Conner said grinning. The whole camp groaned. They would have to check their sheets or sleeping bags before bed every night now.  
The two girls flashed 'innocent' smiles before following the boys.

Percy, of course, forgot to check his sleeping bag before he climbed in. He didn't feel anything weird, but when he woke up, a snake was on his chest. He screamed and later that day he saw the girls looking at him and giggling. I don't think its because they have a crush on me, either, he thought. At free time, Annabeth walked up to him and said, "We are going to kill them. All of them. We will beat them to death, starve them, and throw them of a cliff."  
Percy couldn't help but smile. "What did they do to you?" he asked.  
"Not one, but four tranchulas in my bed. Oh look, there they are. Do you think Chiron will be mad if I kill them?"  
Percy thought about it for a minute. "I don't think so, but..."  
Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Let's go before any witnesses show up." She dragged him over and acted causally. "So, what's your names?" she asked, all friendly.  
The girl with silver eye shadow looked at Annabeth. Her eyes were a beautiful violet color.  
"My name is Argentum. Silver in Latin, in case you don't know. My sister-" she pointed to the girl with gold eye shadow and the same violet eyes "Is Aurum, Latin for-"  
"Gold," Annabeth growled. "Well, you may have cool names and beautiful faces, but you have no right to put spiders in my bed!"  
Argentum tilted her head before laughing. "So, you got the spiders! I wonder who got the snakes!"  
"I did," Percy growled.  
Travis nudged Argentum. "They are the most powerful demigods in camp, Argentum. Be a little nicer."  
"No." Argentum was firm. "I don't take orders from you! Neither does my sister."  
"Yeah. Bug of," Aurum said. "I don't mind working with you, but I don't work for you. Besides, if they are so tough, can't they fight their own battles?"  
Annabeth realized she was right. Moving fast as lightning, she grabbed her knife and swung it at Aurum. She didn't want to hurt her, she just wanted to scare her. Aurum saw the flash of Annabeth's knife and grabbed her sword out of her sheath. Their blades met with a clanging sound. Aurum's sword was gold, just like her name. Beside her, Percy drew his sword. Argentum also drew hers, which was silver, like her name.  
Percy started to back away from her. He wasn't scared, he just wanted to get to a water source.  
"Oh, Percy," Argentum reprimanded, guessing what he was going to do. "I thought you were better with your abilities."  
"I am," Percy said. "Stand by a lake and see my power."  
Aurum laughed. "Didn't you know that water is in the air? All around you?" She held out her hand and a cube of swirling water landed in her palm.  
Argentum grinned. "Here, there is a lot of water in the air. Not a lot in Texas, though." She put her hand out and Percy could see water coming out of the air. She gathered a force as large as a horse. As the water was sucked out of the air around him, he could feel it get a little cooler. Of course, he thought. Humidity is water in the air. He tried to focus on water in the air and held out his palm. A sphere of water the size of a soccer ball rewarded his efforts. Aurum smiled bigger-if that was even possible.  
"See, Percy?" Argentum asked. "Poseidon's domain is even larger than you think. I think Zeus is even a little jealous that Poseidon's element is in his domain."  
Aurum touched her sister's arm. "I think we need to go now. The Demeter cabin probably is finding out their present...right about...now!" They heard a scream and some cussing from the Demeter cabin. Aurum, Argentum, Travis and Conner all burst out laughing. They ran towards the cabin, probably going to "help".  
Percy was so frustrated with himself. He thought about all the battles he could have used a little water from the air to help him. He wondered how they found out...or who told them. He also pondered how they had power to control water even though Poseidon was not their father. He must have been scowling because Annabeth asked, "You OK?"  
"Yeah," Percy said. "I just need to know somethings. Will you come with me to talk to them?"  
"I'll go anywhere for you, if it helps," Annabeth said. This is why Annabeth is the most awesome girlfriend in the world, Percy thought. They started walking toward the Demeter cabin, cringing at every scream or cuss word. When they got to the cabin, Percy understood the "present": The Pranksters (what the camp was officially calling Aurum, Argentum, Travis and Conner) had given all the plants in and around Demeter cabin a watering with "Demeter's formula for growing small plants into big plants!"...Except they had used ten times as much as they were supposed too and now the plants were as tall as trees. Travis and Conner had flame throwers and were trying to burn the plants. Aurum and Argentum were using their power over water to put out the fires if they got to large. Meanwhile, the Demeter kids were running around with scorched hair and eyebrows and were soaking wet. Percy sighed. He thought he knew how to solve the problem, but he wasn't sure if he could do it.  
"Let me have a try," he called out. He thought about how he had taken water from the air-could he take water from plants? If he could, they would wilt and die. Percy focused on the largest plant. He imagined water coming out of it. Nothing happened. He tried harder and suddenly he felt water come out. He looked up and saw the plant wither and die. In front of him, Aurum and Argentum were doing what he did. In a matter of no time, all the plants were dead. It was back to normal, except the fact that the Demeter cabin was mad, and that the cabin itself was broken from the huge plants.  
"Aurum?" Percy asked. "How do you have power over water?"  
"Our mother," Aurum replied. "A minor goddess."  
"Do you know who?" Annabeth asked. Aurum shook her head.  
"How did you learn how to do that with water?" Percy asked. He still wondered who had taught them about water in the air.  
Argentum said, "Grampa Poseidon."  
**Chapter VIIII**

Percy was mad. These jerks were related to him? If he drew a family tree, then he knew that Aurum and Argentum were his nieces, and their brother, Aerarius (which was bronze in Latin) was his nephew. He didn't have to be mad for long, because Arwin came back while he was eating dinner.  
"So," Percy started. "Did you kill Dad?"  
"Almost," Arwin replied. "I was *this* close."  
"You didn't actually fight him, did you?" Aurum sat by Percy. Arwin shook her head.  
"You have to sit with your cabin unless you have permission," Percy told Aurum.  
Argentum slid her plate by Arwin and sat down. "Chiron said because we are related we can sit by you."  
"Great," Percy said sarcastically. He finished eating and left. Later that night, as he was on watch duty, he heard a noise. Aurum had quietly crept up and was now sitting beside him.  
"What do you want now?" Percy asked, tired. He was getting very irritated by the girls.  
"I want to talk," Aurum said. Her voice was gentle. "We didn't use to be mean, you know."  
"Oh," Percy said. "No. I think you are very nice." He didn't try to hide the sarcasm in his voice.  
Aurum sighed. "I know you don't like us, but I can explain. We were born a long time ago. A few years before World War Two. We had never met our father, he had died. Our mother was a goddess, so we never saw her. We lived in Holland, but before that, we lived in Germany. We weren't German, but the people hated us. The people in Holland...they...liked to...punish Germans. The people would cut all your hair off and brand your forehead with the Nazi sign. My siblings and I always feared they would come for us. One day, Aerarius heard the townspeople planning to come for us in the night. We fled Holland, fearing they would find us. Our foster parents took us to America, where we were not treated any better. One lady, who was kind to us, said the only way to avoid the wrath of the people was to join the Army. Argentum and I disguised ourselves as men. Aerarius was lucky that he didn't have to be too disguised, he just had to act old enough to be in the Army. We were excepted into the Army and at first it was great-until you were on the front lines." She shuddered, memories popping into her head.  
"So many deaths," Aurum continued. "Argentum and I learned that no mercy was allowed. As for Aerarius...well, he fell in love with an enemy spy. When she was killed, he couldn't stand it anymore. We decided to turn ourselves in. I remember having to tell the officer that I was only thirteen...he was so surprised at our ages that he told us to go to the nearest hotel until he could smuggle us to the U.S. before we could be executed as traitors. The nearest hotel was the Lotus Hotel..." she trailed off.  
"And you were stuck there for a few years, unable to grow older, until someone pulled you out," Percy guessed. He thought about his first quest and how he, Annabeth and Grover had went into the Lotus Hotel. What felt like a few hours had actually been five days. When your in the Lotus Hotel, you never age.  
"Yes," Aurum said. "Even though it was always fun and games there, we all still remembered the horrors of war. We all were haters, except Aerarius. He managed to push aside the pain and hate and now spends all his time around girls. He told me that he doesn't see them like before, though. He doesn't see their faces, their beauty. He's just hoping that one day he'll find a girl that is as special to him as the spy was."  
"Who brought you out of the hotel?" Percy asked.  
"A minor god who was doing the bidding of Poseidon. The Lotus Hotel doesn't affect gods. After he brought us out, he took us to the ocean. We freaked out until we realized that we could breath underwater. Then, Poseidon himself trained us. He told us that we needed to come here, so we did. Now, here we are." Aurum explained. She turned around and started to leave.  
"Percy, I hope you forgive me and my siblings for any wrongs we have caused you. We've had a rough life-worse than yours, and I know what you've gone through." Her voice was soft and gentle as she walked off into the darkness. Percy stayed on watch for a few more hours before someone came to relieve him. The whole time, he thought about what what Aurum had told him.

Aurum woke up, stiff from from sleeping on the floor. She looked around at her sleeping cabin mates. She looked at the clock and saw it was very early in the morning. Moving quietly, she went into the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. She put on her gold eye shadow. Normally she would care less about make-up, but because she and her sister looked exactly alike she had to wear something gold. Aurum went out in the woods. She had heard a few rumors about a hidden bunker, and she wanted to check it out.  
Following a map that she had borrowed from a camper, she walked to a big, concrete door. The door had a bronze nameplate that said, BUNKER 9. She pressed her palm against the door and liquid flames ran over them. The door slowly swung open and she walked in. The Bunker was hugs, with dozens of tables and blueprints. A big, open space was to one side. Aurum walked further in, looking at all the tools. At one table, she saw a boy with curly black hair passed out. She didn't want to disturb him, but she needed to know what exactly the Bunker was.  
Aurum tapped the boy's shoulder. "Excuse me?" she asked. The boy jumped up and swung his hammer at her. She hopped out of reach and saw the boy see her, his eyes wide.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Almost no one comes here. My name is Leo." he extended his hand and Aurum shook it.  
"I'm sorry I disturbed you," Aurum apologized. "I just didn't want to touch your stuff without permission. Some of it is dangerous."  
"Yeah," Leo agreed. "Do you understand engineering? Any thing like that?"  
"A little," Aurum said. "I found a few of Archimedes scrolls once. That is how I learned to make a sword that does cool stuff." She pulled her sword out of her sheath and pushed an emerald embedded in the hilt. The sword vibrated before turning into a golden spear.  
"It also does machine gun mode," Aurum said proudly. Leo smiled. Finally, a pretty girl who knew the value of engineering.  
"Do you still have the scrolls?" he asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, but I would have to get them. They are in Poseidon's Palace." Aurum replied.  
"Do you know anything else?" Leo wondered.  
"Yeah, I've built a car from scratch and I know a little about engineering," she told him.  
"Do you mind helping me here?" he asked. "It's gets a little lonely."  
"Sure," Aurum agreed. She knew what it felt like to be lonely, without any friends.  
"Then let's get to work!" Leo was excited. He was very nervous about girls, and the prettier they were, the worse. Aurum was very pretty, and Leo hoped he didn't sound nerdy. He didn't think so, as she watched his every move with interest. They talked and he told jokes and came up with puns for almost everything she said. She laughed at all his jokes and he was disappointed when it was time to go to lunch. He realized they had worked all morning, all the through breakfast.  
"When lunch is over, will you come back?" Leo asked nervously.  
"Of course!" Aurum said. "I love it here. So much more exciting than camp."  
They walked to the mess hall together, talking about what they had done. She saw her brother surrounded by five girls, all who kissed him on the cheek when he left them to eat lunch.  
"Are you dating all of them?" Argentum asked. Aerarius nodded.  
"Aren't they cute?" he asked. "Sadly, cute girls are almost all shallow and dumb."  
Arwin laughed. "It's a fact of life," she said.  
Percy sniffed. "The girls in the Athena cabin aren't," he said, thinking of his smartest-girl-in-the-camp girlfriend from the Athena cabin.  
"No," Aerarius agreed. They finished eating before they went their separate ways. Aurum and Leo went to Bunker 9 and Aerarius and Argentum went to archery. Percy and Arwin rounded up Natalie and Noah and went to the big house porch to find Chiron. Arwin went straight up to him and said, "We need to discuss how we are going about the quest."  
Chiron dismissed the satyrs he was playing cards with.  
"Sit down," he said, motioning to the empty chairs. "So, have you decided where you will start?"  
"I think our best chance will be to start at the school were the boy was attending," Arwin said.  
"Wait-" Percy interrupted. "He did summer school?"  
"Yes," Arwin agreed. "The regular school starts in a fortnight, or two weeks. I think we should attend for a time and gather information. Then we'll contact you on where we will go next."  
"What school did he go to?" Natalie asked.  
"George Washington Private School," Arwin said. "It's a combined Middle and High school. Last night I made fake passports and ID's. Percy, you will be named Percy Black. I thought it was best to keep your first name. You will also stay my brother. Our Parents are Joseph and Rebecca Black." Arwin gave Percy his ID. "Noah, you will be our cousin, Noah Black. Your parent's names are John and Courtney Black. Natalie, you are Noah's girlfriend, Natalie Morgan. Percy and I moved from Idaho to live near Noah and Natalie. Noah was homeschooled before this year. We are average students."  
"Average students?" Percy choked out. "My best grade ever was a C+ and that was in art!"  
"I'll do your homework," Arwin said. "You need to keep your eyes open for clues."  
"OK," Chiron said. "Looks like you've worked everything out. We won't say anything about the quest to anyone else until you leave."

Natalie's heart beated faster as she walked slowly to the Big house's garage. They were finally going on the quest! Arwin was waiting at the car for them, but Natalie felt an impulse to run. She had a bad feeling that she would never see camp Half-Blood again. Percy jogged to catch up with her.  
"Are you excited?" he asked. "I haven't been on a quest since I was fifteen. About a year."  
"How many quests have you been on?" Natalie asked.  
"Oh," Percy said. "Let's see...when I was twelve, I went with Grover and Annabeth to retrieve Zeus's Master Bolt. When I was thirteen, Annabeth and I sneaked out of camp to help Clarissa with her quest in the sea of monsters, that's two, when I was fourteen, I sneaked out and went on a quest with two Hunters and Grover to Mount Tam, that's three, and right before I turned fifteen, me, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson went on a quest in the Labyrinth. So, four quests, unless you also count the time that me, Nico and Thalia went on a quest for Persephone and the time I helped Clarissa find the chariot that her immortal (annoying) brothers hid."  
"So, about six quests," Natalie counted. "Wow. This is my first."  
They heard the soft purr of an engine come from the garage. Arwin drove a black Mercedes car out of the garage. The car was sleek and Percy was sure that it was fast. Noah sat in the front seat, a huge grin on his face. He popped the door open and stepped out.  
"Like our ride?" he asked.  
"Isn't that a little...suspicious?" Percy asked.  
"No," Arwin said, rolling down the window. "The school is a private school-a school for rich kids. We'll blend right in."  
"We sure don't look rich," Percy remarked. All his clothes were burned and tattered from camp activities.  
"Then it's a good idea that I went shopping for you," Arwin said. "All your stuff is in the back. I have magical weapons, too, if you don't have them. Now climb in, we have a long ride."  
Arwin drove the car, even though Percy insisted she looked way too young.  
"The mist makes people think I'm older," she replied. Noah and Natalie sat in the back, using the new iPhone that Arwin bought all of them. Percy finally gave up looking at the scenery and pulled his out. He had one new text. He opened it up and read it:

From: Annabeth 487695  
_How's the quest? I mss u. C u soon._  
_3 Annabeth_

He missed Annabeth, too. This was his first quest without Annabeth at his side. He missed the assurance that she was protecting his back. He also missed the boring architecture lectures she always gave him. He texted back,

_Rite now it's boring. just driving. I hp soon, 2_  
_3 Percy_  
He slipped the iPhone in his pocket and looked at the scenery-boring old trees and old towns. He finally fell asleep, lulled by the purr of the engine.

Noah was playing Fruit Ninja on his iPhone. He was really mad, despite the fact that life was pretty good right now. He was mad at his mom and step-dad, who always blamed him for everything that went wrong. They didn't understand how bad his life was even without them being all mad. The step-siblings were the worst. They always had picked on him, stolen his stuff and ruined his life. They were so bad that Noah finally went to camp year-round. After a few months, his mom had apologized and begged him to come home, but after a week he left again. His step-father yelled and the steps bullied him until he punched one of his step-brothers. The rest of the steps tried to get him back, but he beat them all up. Then his step-father had yelled and kicked him so much that he left for good. The only way he was going back is if the steps left. All of them.  
Noah liked to pretend the fruit was the steps and the knife was him. He sliced and cut them. It felt good. However, if he did that then the memories started flooding in. He remembered how his mom caught his step-dad kicking him. By then, Noah had a black eye and was bleeding. His mom had threatened to call the cops on his step-dad. Noah wished she had, but then his step-dad started threatening her. Noah had gotten up, packed his suitcase and left. His mom called every week, but she never asked him to come home again. After that, Noah was angry all the time. All it took was one small thing gone wrong and he blew up. He finally learned to control his anger, and by that time, people avoided him.  
Noah glanced at the time. It was twelve thirty.  
"Hey, uh, Arwin?" he asked. "Can we eat? It's getting late."  
Arwin pulled into a McDonald's. They walked in and were greeted by the small of hamburgers and fries. They ordered and ate in the restaurant.  
"So," Percy asked. "How far are we from the school?"  
"About," Arwin took a minute to check her iPhone. "Well, we've traveled for five hours, so about seventeen more."  
"Where is the school?" Natalie asked.  
"Somewhere in Texas," Arwin said. They finished eating in silence and started on the road again.  
Natalie sat in the back, snuggled in a ball next to a window. She changed the song on her iPhone to "I'm Coming Home". She liked the song because she felt like the singer. She remembered how her family was killed when a monster attacked her home, trying to get Natalie. Natalie couldn't protect them because she hadn't been to camp yet. She wished that she had died herself. In fact the lyrics to the song said, Is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone? And [they] got the nerve to blame you for it! And you know you woulda taken the bullet if you saw it! But you felt it, and you still feel it! And Money can't make up for it, or conceal it!..  
That was exactly how Natalie felt. She didn't have a true home. Sure, she had a house with rich foster parents, but it didn't feel like a home, and money can't make up for her loss. People lamed her for her family's death, and they were right, but she would have died to save them. And yes, she felt it. Thinking about her family felt like bullets exploding in her heart, but not killing her. She realized that she was crying, but she didn't care. She thought about happier things, like camp. They had found and taken her in. That was as close to a home as she would ever get.  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home, Tell the world I'm coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday. I know my Kingdom awaits, and they've forgiven my mistakes! I'm coming home, I'm coming home! Tell the world that I'm coming home!..  
That's what Camp Half-Blood had felt like. The other campers had forgiven her, and some of the pain had gone away. She loved camp.  
...Welcome to my homecoming! Yeah, it's been a long time coming, lot of fights, lot of scars...  
Well, Natalie sure had a rough time before she came to camp. She thought of how one day she came home from school and found her dad and step-mom murdered. She had actually liked her step-mom, and she was mad. She ran to her room and grabbed the knife her dad had given her. It was small, about five inches, and was a weird bronze color. She later learned it was Celestial Bronze. She had run downstairs and found a monster staring at her, his eyes red as the blood on his sword. He had charged her, and she had had stabbed him with the knife, although not before he caught her arm on the edge of his blade. She had a scar from that.  
And here I stand, a better man! Thank you Lord!  
Yes, Natalie knew she was better because of what she had gone through. She was stronger, and tougher. She wasn't sure of the last part, but she knew someone had been with her. She couldn't have done it alone.  
The song played the chorus again, for the last time. The song stopped, and Natalie was aware of Noah shaking her arm.  
"Are you OK?" he asked. "Your crying."  
Natalie wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.  
"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine." She knew it was rude, but she really wanted to be left alone, so she turned to the next song and cranked the volume up very high. It was another song she could relate to. She sighed as the memories overtook her again.

Noah looked up as Arwin slowed the car down and pulled into a gas-station/subway.  
"Time for dinner?" he asked. They had been traveling for a few hours, and the car was running out of gas.  
"Yeah," Arwin said. She looked in the mirror. "Will you wake Percy and Natalie up?"  
"Sure," Noah agreed. He gently shook Natalie's arm. She blinked and looked around.  
"I'm...awake," she decided, yawning. Noah woke up Percy in the same way.  
"We're stopping for dinner," Arwin said. "I want you to change into your new clothes so when we get there you will be ready. Each of you has a backpack in the trunk. Natalie, your's is the light blue one, Percy's is the black one, and Noah's is dark green."  
"How close are we?" Natalie asked.  
"About five hours." Arwin replied.  
"But at noon you said seventeen hours and its seven. So it should be ten hours," Percy argued.  
"I might...have gone over the speed limit a little," Arwin admitted sheepishly.  
"Oh," Percy said, thinking how much her 'little' meant. Arwin parked the car and got out. She opened the trunk and threw the backpacks at them.  
"Here," she said. "Go change."  
They walked into the gas station side and went into the bathroom to change. Natalie was surprised to see that the bathrooms had shower rooms. She got a key from the attendant and took a quick shower before changing. She wore name-brand light blue shorts and a white floral shirt with multi-color flowers. Gem-studded sandals finished the outfit.  
Natalie walked out of the bathroom and into the subway. She spotted Percy and Noah sitting at a table, waiting for her. They stood up and chose their subs. Natalie liked BTL's without cheese. She faltered when asked if she wanted bacon; as much as she liked it, it was fattening. Finally she agreed. One little shortcut wouldn't kill her. Natalie went back to he table. She saw that Percy was wearing khaki shorts and a t-shirt that looked really good on him. Leather flip-flops completed his outfit. Noah wore khaki shorts to, with a blue t-shirt. He looked good, too, with his brown leather flip-flops.  
Percy could barely fit his mouth around his sub. It was a full foot long, and filled up to about three inches with toppings. Natalie wished she could eat that much without getting fat. Noah had a foot long too, but his on;y had an inch of toppings. They finished eating, and they walked back to the car. Arwin kept a steady foot on the gas petal. At midnight, they parked in front of a huge brick building. It was dark, but some of the dorm room lights were on. They each grabbed their backpacks and the suitcases Arwin had filled for them. They walked in a lobby were a young woman greeted them with a smile.  
"Hello, welcome to George Washington Private School!" her voice was quite enthusiastic considering it was midnight. "You can sign in here, and I'll give you your room keys and scheduled."  
Arwin walked over to the sign-in sheet and filled it out quickly. The woman glanced at the paper, turned around and shuffled through a filing cabinet and pulled out a piece of paper.  
"Just sign here!" she said. They all signed, and the woman gave Arwin a key with the number 45 on it. Percy was given a key that said 46 on it.  
"Both of you are on floor four," she said. "Boys, you have the even number room. Ladies have the odd number room." She flashed her white teeth in a smile. "Get settled in. School doesn't start until the day after tomorrow. Have a fun time!"  
Percy, Noah and Natalie went into the elevator. Arwin passed Natalie the key to the girl's room.  
"I have to get the sleeping bags and sheets out of the trunk," she said. Natalie watched the elevator's door close. They moved up slowly. Natalie tapped her foot impatiently. Five hours of driving without a bathroom break was not easy. Now, she really, really, had to go to the bathroom. The elevator stopped and the door's opened. She practically ran to her room, shoved the key card into the door, opened it, threw her stuff down on an empty bed and ran into the bathroom. Behind her, someone said, "Wow! She really had to go!"  
Natalie finished and came out. Two girls were in the two other beds. One girl, tucked into a bed of yellow sheets and covers, was using a laptop. The other girl, who was sleeping soundly with a pink sleeping mask around her eyes, was surrounded by pink and purple.  
"Hey," the girl with yellow said. "I'm Elise Doe. That's-" she pointed to Pink "-Lucy Green."  
"Um.." Natalie said. "I'm...Natalie Morgan."  
"So where is the other girl?" Elise asked as Natalie started unpacking her things.  
"She's getting the other stuff out of our car."  
"She a senior?" Elise wondered.  
"Nah," Natalie said. "A sophomore. Just got her license."  
Natalie ducked into the bathroom to put her toothbrush and make-up.  
"Where you from?" the other girl wanted to know.  
"New York," Natalie answered. "Up by Long Island."  
"Wow, and I thought I was far! I'm from North Carolina. Charlotte, to be exact. Did you friend drive you here?"  
"Yeah," Natalie said.  
"What kind of car?" Elise had so many questions! Couldn't she wait till morning!?  
"A Mercedes something," Natalie yawned.  
"Cool!" Elise said. "I have a Ferrari. Wish I had a Mercedes, too."  
Natalie was glad when Arwin knocked on the door.  
"I'll get it!" she volunteered. She opened the door, and Arwin came in, a huge backpack on her pack. She opened the backpack and tossed Natalie a light blue pillow. Natalie watched as she pulled out bed sheets that was the same color as the pillow case. Natalie quickly made her bed. She was amazed that Arwin knew exactly what color she liked. Arwin pulled out her own bedding, a light green color. She also made her bed and took her bathroom stuff to the bathroom. She grabbed some PJ's and went to the bathroom to change. Natalie didn't bother; the other girls weren't paying attention, anyway. Natalie put her iPhone charger in the outlet by her bed and plugged her iPhone in before she climbed into bed. Arwin turned off all the lights and climbed into the bed across from Natalie.  
Elise turned off her laptop and put it on the small table between her and Lucy's bed. She turned over and went to bed.

Percy wondered why Natalie took off for her room so fast. He shrugged and he and Noah went to thier room. There was only one other guy in there, though another one was due tomorrow. They threw their stuff in a corner and waited for Arwin to come with the bedding. She handed them a black and hunter-green set. Percy grabbed the black and Noah took the other. They sloppily made their beds before plopping on them and pulling out the laptops Arwin bought them. They signed into the Internet and set them up before doing the same to their iPhones.  
Percy suddenly felt guilty that they hadn't introduced themselves to the new guy.  
"I'm Percy Black and this is my cousin, Noah Black." Percy said. He felt weird using his fake name.  
"Hey," the guy replied. "I'm Evan Gram."  
They talked for awhile, and didn't go to be till four (which was kinda pointless as they had to wake up at seven, anyway, as Noah pointed out).  
Chapter X  
Natalie was pushed roughly to the edge of the cliff. She stumbled on a stone and started falling. Natalie heard Percy yelling for her so she flung her arm out to catch the edge of the cliff. Her arms could barely support her weight.  
"I can't hold on!" she heard herself yell. "I'm falling!" Natalie made the mistake to look down. She saw a lake of fire, and heard the screams of tormented souls. So this is what Hell must look like, she thought. Distracted by the fire, Natalie didn't see the shadow approach her. It's icy touch smashed against her hands and she slipped. Again, her fingers were hit and she let go. As she fell, she looked up and saw her murderer; it was a pale woman surrounded by ice. Her black hair was blowing wildly. Natalie instantly knew it was Khione, the goddess of snow.  
"Bye, bye, my little heroine," Khione sneered. "You were very-Ahhhhh!"  
Khione screamed as she was shoved roughly forward. She fell off the cliff toward the lake of fire. As she passed Natalie, she grabbed her ankle. Natalie could feel her ankle freeze under Khione's icy touch. Natalie saw Noah standing on the cliff, but she couldn't be a hundred percent sure; as Natalie fell closer to the lake, she was getting very hot. Noah yelled something to her, and Natalie felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to die, to be with her family, but she didn't want to hurt Noah and Percy. The pain in Noah's eyes made her be filled with strength. She flung her hands out at the side of the cliff, groping for something to grab on to. She found a large stone sticking out and she grabbed it. At first, it was easy to hang on, even with Khione's added weight.  
The extra strength started to fade, and Natalie knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. Her arms were burning, and it didn't help that Khione was trying to climb up Natalie.  
"Do you really want to fall?" Natalie hissed at the goddess. The goddess's eyes were wide in fright.  
"No," Khione whispered. "I wouldn't be reformed for centuries! It would be the end of me! No more snow for the puny mortals, and no coldness for my father."  
"Then stop all the moving! I'm barely holding on!" Natalie knew that she had about three minutes left at the most. She was beginning to give up hope when she felt something cool against her blistering skin.  
"Natalie," Noah yelled. "Are you all right?" Noah and Percy were suspended on a cloud of water. Percy's eyebrows were mashed together in concentration.  
"Get on!" Percy called. "There's a ledge a few feet down!"  
Natalie grabbed Noah's hand and they all floated down a few feet to the ledge. Khione let go of Natalie's ankle and smiled slyly at the group.  
"Water boy," she said to Percy. "You're going to take me up to the cliff. I'll let you go free, back to that stupid little camp of puny demigods of yours."  
"What about them?" Percy asked, pointing to Noah and Natalie.  
"They'll stay here and die," Khione said, indifferent.  
"No," Percy hissed. "I don't abandon my friends."  
"That's to bad," Khione said, fake sympathy in her voice. "I'll just break this ledge and they'll fall to their deaths. I'll hold on to you to take me up."  
"I will fall with them," Percy growled.  
"What about your girlfriend?" the goddess asked. "If you die, do you think she'll want to live? Make your choice, and quickly."  
Percy looked unsure, and Natalie didn't blame him. A choice between dying with two friends and living with your girlfriend was an easy one for most people. People unlike Percy, however, because Percy was loyal to his friends. His fatal flaw, which would be tested now. Percy opened his mouth to speak: "Natalie! Time to get up!"

"Sorry," Arwin apologized. "I slept in today."  
"What time is it?" Natalie groaned. She didn't want to get up.  
"Seven thirty," Elise called from her bed. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess.  
"What time is breakfast?" Natalie asked. This time it was Lucy who answered.  
"Eight," Lucy's voice was higher pitched, but not enough to be anoying. Natalie glanced over to see Lucy sitting up in bed, her sleeping mask pushed up to her forehead.  
"Oh, a, hey Lucy!" Natalie said. "I'm Natalie and this is Arwin."  
"Hello!" Lucy was bright and cheery, even before she had actually gotten up.  
Lucy stood up and stretched before reaching into her suitcase to grab some pink and purple clothes. She went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to change. She emerged twenty minutes later with a pink tank top and purple jean shorts. Her blonde hair was braided down her back and she had pink flip-flops on. Despite her outfit, she didn't seem to girly-girl.  
Elise went into the bathroom after her and came out wearing a red T-shirt and white jean shorts. She had a touch of eye shadow on, just enough to accent her chocolate brown eyes. She put her laptop in a black backpack and slung it over her shoulder, ready to go.  
Natalie simply put on a blue T-shirt and (Name brand, of course,) jean shorts. She slipped brown flip-flops on her feet and she was ready. Arwin put on a black T-shirt and regular jeans and sneakers. Then they were ready to go.  
They walked to the mess hall, which was fifty yards from the dorm building. The mess hall had two lines of food and a salad bar. The tables were outside, though they had a few inside. Arwin went to the salad bar while Elise and Natalie went into line one, which was serving pancakes. Lucy left to find her older sister, Lucky.  
They found a table in the sun, and Percy, Noah, and their roommate, Evan. Lucy and Lucky came, followed by Arwin. They talked as they ate, introducing themselves. Natalie found Lucky to be very interesting. She was a year older than Lucy, but they were almost like twins. Lucky's blonde hair was braided down like Lucy's, but Lucky liked the colors green and blue. They were both bright and cheery, and knew almost everyone in the school.  
"So," Lucky asked Natalie. "You dating anyone?"  
Natalie was about to say no when she remembered her cover; she was dating Noah.  
"Yeah," she said. "I'm dating Noah."  
"Good!" Lucy exclaimed. "I was just about to suggest the two of you! You are such a cute couple!"  
"Um..." Natalie was lost for words. Suggest they go out together? It didn't make sence!  
"Oh," Lucky said. "She probably doesn't know that we are the official school match-makers."  
"Yes!" Lucy agreed. "We help match up people! Eight out of ten matches we make stay together!"  
"Everyone goes to them," Elise agreed.  
"Speaking of which," Lucky said, "Elise, I know who you should go out with!"  
"Who?" Elise asked. Lucy, who also knew, leaned in and whispered a name into her ear.  
Elise's face turned bright red. "Oh..." she trailed off.  
Arwin whispered in Natalie's ear. "She said Elise should go out with Evan."  
Natalie whispered back, "You can hear that?" Arwin pulled away and winked.  
Lucky and Lucy were right, though. Elise and Evan would be a cute couple.  
"Speaking of couples," Lucky said, "The school dance is tomorrow."  
"School dance?" asked Percy.  
"Yeah!" Lucy said. "You can wear whatever you want. It's in the big gym tomorrow right after school!" She glanced at Lucky. "Are you going?"  
"Of course!" Lucky exclaimed. "Hunter asked me if I would go with him!"  
"Cool!" Lucy replied. "Kyler, Chance, Andrew and I are going on a group date."  
"Have fun," Lucky told her. "Who are you going with?" she asked Natalie.  
"Um," Natalie started. "Noah, I think, if he wants to go."  
"Sure," Noah agreed.  
"I don't think I'm going," Percy told Lucy.  
"You don't have a date?" Lucy asked.  
"My girlfriend doesn't go to school here," Percy answered. "Besides, I have bad memories of the last school dance I was at."  
"I'm not going either," Arwin added. "I have to study."  
"That's to bad," Lucky told them. Natalie stood up.  
"I'm going to get some coffee," she said. Natalie didn't normally drink coffee, but she was really tired right now and needed the boost. As she walked over to the drink table, she saw three girls. They all wore designer clothes and lots of make-up. As she waited in line, she saw the girls whisper and point at her. It was finally Natalie's turn at the coffee maker. As she poured her coffee, the girls moved closer. Natalie stepped away and started heading to her table.  
"Hey," she heard a voice call. "Turn around." Natalie turned around and saw the first girl coming torward her. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Marley, this is Tanya and Sasha."  
Marley was obviously the leader in this group. She had straight elbow lengh brown hair, with blue eyes. She was very pretty, and wore a purple mini-skirt with a skin-tight white blouse. Tanya had blond hair that was curled in ringlets. Her piercing green eyes and glare showed Natalie that she didn't like her. Sasha had auburn hair with blond highlights. She was wearing a green minidress. Her hazel eyes looked bored.  
"I'm Natalie," Natalie introduced herself. She started walking just as Marley reached out her hand and spilled Natalie's coffee all over her. Marley and her group laughed at Natalie's dripping clothes.  
"That's mean," piped a girl's voice. "You shouldn't be so snooty. No wonder you have so few friends."  
Marley turned at the small girl. "So, what, Emily? What are you going to do about it?" Emily hissed at Marley.  
"I don't like to be violent, but I will if I have to," Emily declared. Marley slid onto the bench by Emily.  
"Violent?" she asked. "How are you violent? I dare you to do something."  
Before Marley could start laughing, Emily grabbed her milk jug and dumped the contents on Marley's head. Marley screamed and stood up.  
"How dare you, a little nobody, mess with me! You'll pay for this, one day or the other!" Sasha and Tanya dragged Marley away. "I'll kill you! Ruin your reputation! Get your in Trouble! I'll-"  
Natalie's knees were shaking as she sat down next to Emily. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I would've done!"  
"It's all right," Emily said. "I normally try to talk things through, but I've known Marley for long enough..." she shuddered and trailed off. Noah came over to Natalie.  
"Are you all right?" he asked. "Oh, no, they've made a mess of your clothes!"  
Noah had always liked Natalie. He didn't really realize how much until he saw what she was truly like. He had been walking home from school one day as usual. Natalie's bus stop had been a few blocks up, so he had crossed paths with her every day. They didn't usually talk except a polite greeting. That day, however, it had been raining hard. Noah had a nice, warm, water-proof jacket on and the rain didn't touch him at all. He had been walking when e crossed paths with Natalie. She didn't have a coat on, only a short-sleeve shirt. She was shivering, her head down, totally soaked. Noah had stopped her and offered his jacket. At first she refused, but when she looked up at him, water streaming down her face, hair and arms, he insisted. She returned the coat the next day with a card. The card thanked him and contained a picture of her. He had put the picture in a safe place where he looked at it every day. He had fallen in love. Every day he longed to talk to her, but was not brave enough. Two years passed, and he still couldn't talk to her. Over the years she had dated other boys and he got more and more scared of talking to her. He would be brave now, especially that he was posing as her girlfriend. For now, though, he would do what he could to make her feel comfortable. He knew she hated Marley and her goonies. He was determined to stand for her, to show Marley what people thought of her.  
"I think breakfast is over anyway, so I'll just go back to the dorm room and change there," Natalie told him. He knew she was embarrassed to go outside with coffee all over her. He remembered his light raincoat he had brought in case it rained. The coat was over at the table.  
"Be right back," he said. He ran over and grabbed the coat. He offered it so she could cover up the stains on her shirt. As Natalie slipped the coat on she whispered in his ear, "I remember that day." She was referring to the rainy day when he gave her his coat. He smiled. "I do to," he murmured back.

Natalie was shaken awake again. Her vision was blurry as she first opened her eyes.  
"Our first day of school is today," Arwin said. "I have our list of classes."  
Natalie got ready for school with her roommates. As they walked out of their room, the boys fell into step with them.  
"Don't forget the dance after school," Noah said. "I'll meet you by your locker after sixth hour."  
The school day consisted of six hours. Natalie glanced at her schedule as they walked to the school.

_First Hour: English_  
_Second Hour: Algebra I_  
_Third Hour: Art_  
_Fourth Hour: History_  
_Lunch_  
_Seminar_  
_Fifth Hour: Biology_  
_Sixth Hour: Spanish_  
_Have a Good Day! :)_

Natalie entered the school and found her locker. Number 134, she read from the sheet. Combination was 3, 16, 43. As she turned the lock and opened the locker, she thought about the dance. She knew Noah had always liked her. She had liked him, too, but other boys had asked her out. She waited for him until she realized he wasn't ready to ask her out. She had dated many boys, although most of them just liked her looks.  
Natalie jumped as the warning bell rang. She grabbed her books and walked to the English room. Her teacher wrote her name on the board; Mrs. Banner. They final bell rang a few minutes later, and the teacher started droning on about where everyone would sit and what she expected of them. After class as Natalie was walking to her locker, she saw Marley and her sidekicks. Marley sashayed up to Natalie.  
"I'm so sorry," Marley said. "Our first meeting wasn't, well, pleasant." Natalie immediately distrusted Marley. Popular girls don't just apologize. As if on cue, Tanya unzipped Natalie's pencil case and Sasha shoved her stuff all over the floor.  
"Oops!" the girls said with mock innocence. They walked off laughing. The rest of the day was like this, with Marley, Tanya and Sasha picking on her. Natalie was fed up by lunch. As she grabbed her tray and took it to her table, she failed to notice Marley sneak behind her. Marley shoved her tray into the front of Natalie. Natalie lost it and punched Marley right in her face. She didn't even punch hard, but Marley staggered back.  
"Yeah, that's right," Natalie yelled at her. "Taste some of your own medicine!" Natalie was shaking with anger as she sat down by Lucy.  
"Marley?" Lucy asked. Natalie didn't trust herself to speak. Lucy picked up a napkin and wiped off Natalie's shirt. After lunch, Natalie heard name called on the loudspeaker. She went to the office.  
"I was called?" she asked the secretary. The secretary looked at her computer.  
"Yes," she said, her tone sounding bored. "Mr. Henry's office. First one on the right."  
Natalie walked into the office. Mr. Henry sat on a swivel chair at a circular table. On the other side of the table sat Marley.  
"Miss Swan here reported to me that you punched her," Mr. Henry said. "Is that true? If so, why?"  
Marley's face was tear streaked and she held an ice pack in one hand.  
"Yes," Natalie admitted. "I did punch her. She had been bullying me all day, and right before I puched her, she spilled me lunch all over me." Natalie showed her food-stained shirt to the principle.  
"It was an accident!" Marley hurriedly said.  
"Is that so, Miss Swan?" Mr. Henry asked Marley. He turned to Natalie. "Did you mistake her actions and make a hasty decision, Miss Morgan?"  
Natalie glared at Marley. "No, she has been bullying me all day, otherwise I would not have acted so hasty," she said.  
Mr. Henry sighed. "I don't know what to decide, and since this would be both of your first offences, then you may go. If this continues to be a problem, then you will be punished."  
"Are you saying you'll punish me for what she did?" Marley asked, her voice very high.  
"No, Miss Swan," Mr. Henry said. "I think you both are guilty. Miss Morgan by punching you, yourself for bullying her."  
"I don't bully people!" Marley squealed again.  
"Miss Swan, calm down," He admonished. "Based on your record last year, you have bullied others before. Don't start that again. Now go to your classes."  
As Natalie and Marley left, Marley "accidentally" shoved the door on Natalie's hand. Natalie went to her classes and was glad that Marley didn't do anything more to her. Natalie waited at her locker until Noah came and they walked to the dance. The school dance was in the gymnasium. They had pizza and soda available at the concession stand. Noah and Natalie floated around, chatting to others and getting concessions. Lucy and Lucky convinced Noah and Natalie to dance to one song. As they danced, Natalie felt her cares peel away, until she was free of the burden that had been on her shoulders all day. Noah felt the same. He decided he would talk to her. There wasn't a better opportunity.  
"Natalie," he began. "I want to talk..." he wasn't sure how to begin. He stuttered through a few sentances before Natalie put her finger on his lips to silence him.  
"You decided you really like me," she asked. "Your serious about how you feel?"  
Noah nodded, relieved she understood. "I like you to Noah," Natalie said. She had waited forever to be able to say those words.  
"I want to date you in real life," Noah said. "Not just in this cover life on this quest. I wanted to ask you now because-" he abbruptly stopped.  
"Why?" Natalie wondered. "Tell me."  
"Because," he hesitated. "I have a feeling we aren't ever going to see camp again. I feel like this is the last true time we can talk."  
Natalie knew that feeling. It was like a sixth sense she felt. She had a bad feeling she was living the last few weeks of her life. If he felt it to, then it must be true. Natalie had an image of a graveyard with two graves. One said, "Natalie White, June 1997-September 2013 RIP" the other said, "Noah Howard, October 1996- September 2013 RIP". She shuddered. She turned to Noah.  
"I'll always be there for you," she whispered. He smiled. "Me too," Noah said.

Natalie drifted behind her roommates as they walked to the dining hall. It was Saturday, and she had survived the week despite the trouble with Marley. She was so absorbed with her thoughts that she didn't notice the bright red sports car coming towards her, way to fast and out of control. She felt the sensation of flying before hitting the sidewalk. Something heavy landed on her and she grunted. Arwin got off Natalie. Natalie just realized that Arwin had pushed her out of the way of the car. She turned to the car that had just braked. Marley stumbled out of the car with Tanya and Sasha close behind her.  
"I'm so sorry!" Marley apologized to Natalie. "I forgot which petal was the gas and which was the brake!" She seemed sincere, so Natalie forgave her. Natalie was very shaken, though. The rest of the day passed in a blur and Natalie was recovered by the end of the day. As Natalie opened her locker after sixth hour, she saw a note. It was from Marley.

_To Natalie:_  
_I'm very sorry about this morning. I would like to treat you to dinner at a restaurant tonight. Arwin, Noah and Percy can come to. Meet me in the parking lot at five o clock._  
_Most sincere, Marley._

Natalie decided to go. Arwin agreed, but told them to take some hidden weapons. Noah took his sword that retracted into a shark tooth necklace. Percy's sword retracted into a pen, and Natalie had a hair clip that turned into a spear. Arwin simply brought a backpack. Marley seemed so excited to see them.  
"I'm so glad you decided to come!" she appraised. "I thought it would just be me, Tanya and Sasha!" Tanya moved towards them, something dark in her hand.  
"Tanya's going to blindfold so you don't know we're we are going to eat! It's a secret!" They allowed Tanya to blindfold them and lead them to the car. They drove for a while before the car stopped. They were suddenly thrown roughly against the ground. Arwin ripped off her blindfold. The others were a little slower. Arwin had a bow out of her backpack in a flash. She nocked an arrow and aimed it at Marley. Marley cackled. Natalie looked around. They were in a secluded part of a forest.  
"Why are we here?" demanded Percy.  
"To eat," Sasha explained.  
"There's nothing here," Noah argued.  
"They're going to eat you," Arwin said in a shocked whisper. "I didn't realize before..."  
"That's right," Tanya said. "Are you senses getting dull, goddess of the sea?"  
"What are they?" Percy asked. He knew they must be monsters, but he didn't know what kind.  
"Oh, sweet Percy," Marley chided. "You should know! After all, you killed one of us before. She was only a freshman, though. You couldn't beat the senior empousa, Kelly."  
"Her," Percy snarled.  
"Yes," Sasha agreed. "We are she-demons. Also called vampires in this century. Should we show them our true selves?" They laughed and started shifting. Their hair turned into a fire, and one leg was furry like a donkey's, and the other was a bronze metal. Their faces were pale with blood red lips. Shocking beautiful, but also deadly.  
"You won't beat us," Marley said. "I'm senior empousa, and they-" she pointed to Sasha and Tanya "-are junior empousa. We are strong and well trained, better than the last ones you encountered."  
"What are you going to do with us?" Noah asked.  
"We are instructed to take the girls to our master," Tanya said. "The boys are ours for dinner."  
"It's been a while since I fed," Sasha added, licking her blood red lips.  
"I want the son of the sea," Marley replied. "He will be the best I've had in years." She smiled, revealing her sharp incisors.  
"What if we kill you now?" Natalie asked, stalling for time.  
"You won't, but if you do, our master will send his other agents," Tanya answered. "They are much nastier than us, and will find you anywhere you try to hide."  
"He can't get us in Camp Half-Blood," Percy argued.  
"Already my lord has assembled his army by the gates of the camp. He is working on a spell to get rid of your defenses." Marley picked her iPhone out of her back pocket and texted something. After a moment, she showed them the screen. A video showed up of a big clearing by a farm road. In the background was the Big House. The clearing was filled with tents and monsters walking around, preparing for war.  
Arwin suddenly hissed. Everyone looked at her.  
"What sort of evil has come?" she asked. Arwin drew her bow and knocked an arrow. She turned in a slow circle, her eyes darting back and forth, looking for an unseen enemy. Percy uncapped his pen and it transformed into a sword. Noah and Natalie also drew their weapons. From all sides of the forests came large monsters. They snarled and snapped their teeth. Arwin whispered in Percy's ear, "Take Noah and Natalie and run. You must get away and go to camp. They will need all the allies they can get for the coming up war." She handed her backpack to Percy.  
"What about you?" Percy asked, putting the backpack on his shoulders.  
"I am immortal; they cannot kill me," she answered. "I will find a way back to camp. Now go!" Arwin whipped around and charged Marley. Sasha yelled a command in Greek and the monsters charged. Percy, Noah and Natalie slipped into the forest in the chaos that followed. Though Arwin fought hard, the monster's numbers overwhelmed her. They had some kind of golden netting that they tied her up with. As they left the clearing, Percy started to follow them.  
"We can't just let them take Arwin," Percy explained. Noah and Natalie followed too.  
The monsters walked all night. They finally stopped in front of a huge rock. Marley hissed something in a language that they didn't understand. The rock started shaking and moving to the right. A few minutes of waiting and they were rewarded with a trapdoor under where the rock used to be.  
"Took to long," Marley grumbled. "Need to make it a little faster."  
The monsters opened the door and squeezed through the opening. The demigods followed them silently. Though the passage was dark, the empousa's hair was like a torch, lighting the way. The monsters didn't stop until Marley started wailing.  
"Can we stop?" she moaned. "I've never walked this far before! My feet ache and you smell and its dark!"  
Percy and Noah exchanged looks. Percy would have thought that empousa were tougher. At that moment, Natalie was too wore down to care. As the monsters stopped, they heard a familiar voice.  
"You won't get far," Arwin said. Her voice sounded weary, although it still sounded like a flowing river. "My father will avenge me."  
"He'll try," Sasha agreed. "He won't live, though."  
"My fathers a god," Arwin argued. "He is immortal. He can't die."  
"Our master has a formula," Tanya said. "He is making a set of knives. They can kill gods."  
"Send them to Tartarus forever," Marley agreed.  
Percy flinched. He remembered the line from the prophecy: Avoid the accursed knives.  
"How does your master know it's going to work?" Arwin asked.  
"He doesn't-you will be Her first victim." Marley smiled smugly.  
A monster approached Marley and spoke in that weird language. They kept moving and after and hour came to a stop. They were on a ledge, overlooking a huge cavern fifty feet below them. The cavern was lit with hundreds of torches and bonfires. Thousands of people were linked together by the strange golden netting, all of them working hard. Sweat and golden blood streamed down their bodies. They were a mess and looked like they were about to die.  
Arwin gasped. "Are those-are they-are those minor gods?" she stuttered.  
Marley smiled cruely. "Yes," she said. "We captured them and forced them to work. The best workers: people and beasts that can't die, no matter how hard you work them."  
"Are you going to make me work?" Arwin asked.  
"Oh, no," Marley laughed. "You are going to serve a much bigger purpose. Come, we need to see the queen."  
The procession walked slowly to a huge set of golden doors. The monsters stopped here; only Marley, Tanya, Sasha and Arwin went through. Percy frowned. Natalie Noah and himself could not get through the doors without being seen. As if answering his question, a voice in his head said, In the backpack. Look there and you can find cloaks of invisibility. Percy took the person's advice and looked through the backpack. At first there was only a water bottle, notebooks and pencil. Percy thought, Cloaks. Where are the cloaks? Suddenly there was fabric at the bottom of the backpack. Percy pulled it out and they were the cloaks. He handed one to Noah and one to Natalie. They slipped them on and followed the empousa through the huge golden doors.  
An empousa with fiery hair and a bright red dress greeted them. She had a red scepter that shot fire out the end. Her golden eyes bore straight into Arwin.  
"Hello, daughter of the sea," she told Arwin in a heavenly voice. Despite the fact that she was also known as a monster, she was quite beautiful. Beautiful, powerful and deadly. Three great assets to every female ruler.  
"Hello, Queen Prenissa," Arwin replied politely. Arwin pronounced the name Pree-nee-sah.  
"Water and fire do not mix well here," the Queen told Arwin. "We are creatures of fire, and your powers are weakened by our very presence."  
"I know, your Highness," Arwin said. "As you see, I do not struggle. I know everything about you."  
"That you do," Queen Prenissa agreed. "That is why you will serve me. With your water powers and my fire and Khione's ice I will rule the earth! Men will beg for me and they will make a great meal!" She laughed evilly.  
"By the way, Marley, how was the male demigods?" Queen Prenissa turned to Marley.  
Marley snarled. "They got away. Do not worry, they are headed back to camp. We will have to postpone or meal."  
"That is good," the Queen said. "Now, Arwin, swear you'll fealty to me. You will be at my right hand! Together we shall rule the earth, and you can bring your family back from the dead."  
"Back...from the dead?" Arwin asked, surprised.  
"Yes!" Prenissa exclaimed. "Anyone you want!"  
Longing filled Arwin's eyes. As Arwin was distracted, Queen Prenissa swung her scepter at Arwin. The scepter smacked against Arwin's cheek and she fell to the floor, a black burn mark across her face. Arwin slowly stood to her feet. Her eyes were a bright crimson color. She drew her hand back and thrust it forward, water flowing straight from Arwin's hand into Queen Prenissa's face. The Queen fell back into her throne, soaking wet. Her hair was still flaming, though parts had been extinguished. She cackled loudly.  
"You have been poisoned, my dear Arwin," Prenissa said. "In twenty-four hours time you shall be under my command."  
Arwin touched her face. Water flowed from her fingertips across the wound, healing it. Arwin turned to the Queen.  
"Do you think I have lived such a hard life just to fall under you command?" she asked softly, her eyes now bright amethyst. "I am to dangerous, to insane for you to control. Yes, insane. I lost my right state of mind when I lost Alex. Now, my mind is a jumbled mess. You can to poison me, but it won't work. I am immune."  
The Queen stared at Arwin for a moment. "You don't look insane. Tanya! Sasha! Take her to the holding cells. Strap her down, in case she really is insane."  
The demigods watched in horror as this unfolded. They had never seen this side of Arwin before.  
**Chapter XI**  
Arwin's scream sent shivers down Natalie's body. It was both a sad and terrifying sound. It was sad because centuries of pain, loneliness, sorrow, and loss was in it. It was terrifying because you knew that person would hunt you down for the pain you caused them. And you would die because of it.  
Natalie was tired of hearing the screams. They had been going all night. Natalie peered out of their hiding spot again. Trickles of crimson and golden blood flowed down Arwin's body. All night the empousa had been torturing her. They had threatened to make her bleed so much that all the crimson dye in Arwin's blood had flowed out. Now they were close to forfilling that threat. Natalie saw Marley raise the knife again. Natalie didn't look away in time to miss seeing the knife plunge into Arwin's arm. Blood spurted out as Marley dragged the knife down the length of Arwin's arm.  
"All you have to do is pledge allegiance," Marley said soothingly. "That's all you have to do."  
"Over my dead body!" Arwin screamed.  
Marley checked the diamond studded watch on her wrist. "Five minutes till the poison is complete," she reported. Arwin thrashed around on the chair she was sitting on. The chair fell over with Arwin in it.  
"Look at this mess," Marley snarled. "I swear, you are such a nuisance." It took Marley a few minutes to get Arwin and her chair upright again. Arwin's eyes were closed. Suddenly they flew open, and Natalie was shocked to see they were black. There was no color in them.  
"Let me out of this chair," Arwin said quietly. "How can I serve without being free?"  
"It did work," Marley breathed. She quickly cut the golden netting with a special blue knife. Arwin stood up and started walking towards the door. Marley followed, and they started walking up to the throne room. The demigods followed. Arwin pushed open the huge gold doors and walked up in front of the queen.  
"Hello, Arwin," Queen Prenissa said. "Here to pledge your allegiance?"  
"No," Arwin said. "I bow to no one. I am the most powerful person here. You, my queen, may be head of all empousa and may control fire, but I am the goddess of water. All sea creatures worship me and water awaits my command. You may think your so powerful with your fire, but water can always quench fire. If I wanted to, I could overtake you. Never, ever, tell me what to do." As Percy heard her speech from the corner they were hiding in, he felt a surge of pride. This was his sister speaking.  
The Queen was stunned. "Well," she finally said, "If you feel that way about it."  
"You may not tell me what to do, but you can tell me what the missions are," Arwin relented.  
"You can clean up first," Prenissa said. She was right; Arwin was covered in blood and dirt. "Then we need to hunt down those demigods. I will send Marley-"  
"No," Arwin snapped. "I can do it by myself."  
Noah froze; Arwin was going to hunt them? He was very scared. Percy whispered in his ear, "Let's get out of here. Meet Natalie and I at the start of the tunnel."  
Noah started walking. It took him a few moments to get to the door. He flipped the hood of his invisibility cloak off and he became visible. Percy and Natalie arrived a few minutes later. They started running down the tunnel silently. All night they ran or walked through the tunnel. When they finally emerged, they were exhausted. Having no sleep for the last two nights, they found a good hiding spot and crashed.  
Arwin was led to a room with a bed and shower. As Arwin was showering, she realized how much blood she had really lost. Her whole body was in pain, but the water flowing from the shower head started healing all the cuts. By the time Arwin was out of the shower, she was fine. She put on some clothes that Marley had left out for her. Grabbing her bow, which the Queen had returned, she took a deep breath and smiled. The demigod's scent was overwhelming. She would have no problem finding them.

Percy heard the twang of a bowstring and he woke up. He sat up and was startled to see Arwin shooting arrows into a tree.  
"That was a nice act you put up over there," he complimented her. "You made them believe you were on their side."  
Arwin turned to face him, her eyes still black. "That was not an act," she said. "You have felt love, haven't you?" she asked. Percy nodded. "Then you know you couldn't live without that person. If they died and you kept living, you would never be truly happy. Take me, for instance. I have had to live a horrible life away from the man I love. It is worse that eternal punishment. I would rather suffer the worse pain possible, every day, for eternity, as long as I have someone I love safe or with me. Now, Queen Prenissa has given me the opportunity to have everything I want: My adopted mother, Helen, and my fiance, Alex, back from the dead. I would have them forever. That is all I want. I could continue on this quest with you or I could turn you in and have everything I want. Not such a hard choice, now is it?"  
"You've changed," Percy said quietly. "The old Arwin would've never turned bad, no matter what. I think the poison did get you."  
Arwin laughed softly. "My mind had been poisoned already. The stuff the Queen gave me just speeded up the process."  
"You still have changed," Percy argued. "Changed for the worse."  
"Percy," Arwin said, "Alex is everything I want and everything I can't have. I love him, and I want him back, but Death has taken him and won't give him back. You always want most what you can't have. I would think you would understand this, a person of so much loss."  
"No," Percy replied. "I don't understand. I have lost a lot, but I've also gained things. I still have a family, friends, and Annabeth."  
"Alex is my Annabeth," Arwin said softly. "The person I love the most. Unlike you, I have lost him. You still have her. If you lost her, you would do everything in your power to get her back."  
Percy shook his head. "I used to look up to you. Not anymore. Now your just a useless jerk."  
"A useless jerk?!" Arwin shouted, enraged. Her eyes burst a bright crimson, exactly what Percy was looking for.  
"Calm down," he told her. "The poison isn't controlling you now."  
Arwin took deep breaths. Her eyes returned to a turquoise blue.  
"You just said that to snap me out of it, didn't you?" she asked warily.  
"Yes," Percy admitted. "You just need to feel a strong emotion to pull you out. I don't know how long until it comes back."  
"We should go," Arwin advised. She woke up Noah and Natalie. They packed up.  
"Call Blackjack and two of his friends," she ordered Percy.  
"How did you know about Blackjack?" Percy demanded.  
"I know everything about you," she said curtly. She pulled a whistle from her backpack and blew. The demigods didn't hear any thing, but soon they saw four specks in the sky. Two were black and two were white.  
Yo boss, Blackjack said in Percy's head as he landed. Porkpie, and I came. I couldn't find anypony else.  
"That's all right," Percy said. He looked over at the fourth pegasi, a black one with a white star on it's forehead. "Is that Astrum?" he asked.  
Yes, humans call me Astrum, the pegasi said. Arwin mounted Astrum. Percy got on Blackjack and Noah slid on Porkpie's back. Natalie stood there, unsure. Arwin urged Astrum forward into air. Percy followed, and as Noah went past, he swept Natalie on the pegasi in front of him. As they flew into the air, Noah whispered in Natalie's ear, "I don't really know how to ride a pegasus."  
"That's OK," Natalie replied. "Percy gave me a couple lessons. Just hold on."  
Natalie tried hard to keep her eyes open. They hadn't had a lot of sleep last night, and she was still tired. Percy steered back and told her, "You can go to sleep. Porkpie says she can keep you on." Natalie nodded. She leaned back against Noah. He tightened his grip on her as she fell asleep.  
Ahead of Noah and Natalie, Percy and Arwin were talking.  
"Where are we going?" Percy asked.  
Arwin grimaced. "To my mom. She can keep us safe for a while."  
They rode in silence for a while. Percy had so many questions he wanted to ask but didn't. He knew Arwin would like some time to think. They rode all night. Just as pink and orange of the sunrise was touching the sky, they landed. Natalie was still asleep in Noah's arms. They pegasus were tired, but Arwin told them her mother's palace was only a mile away. They galloped through some woods and when they emerged, Percy caught his breath. In front of him was a green castle with miles of farmland around. The castle was at the center of the farmlands. Horses plowed and harvested the different crops grown. Dryads, satyrs and other nature beings worked in the fields. Even as the stared at this, a chariot pulled by two unicorns, two Pegasus, two zebras and two regular horses pulled up. In the chariot were two people. One was a young adult holding the reins. The other was a woman in her twenties. She had brown hair and a large garden hat on to block the sun. She wore a white shirt with dirt on it and faded, torn jeans. Her golden eyes looked them over, stopping at Arwin.  
"Hello," she said, warmth in her voice. She smiled without showing teeth. "I'm so glad you came. Especially you, Arwin. I haven't seen you since...well, when was it?"  
"Last time I visited was during the Industrial Revolution," Arwin said. "A couple hundred years or so."  
"It's been way to long," the woman chided. "I mean, I am your mother. I do expect to see you more than once a century! Once a decade is more like it."  
"Yes," Arwin said. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I was going to come two years ago but Persephone happened to be here, and you know I can't stand her."  
"You should have rescheduled!" Arwin's mom scolded. "Although you are right, Persephone is getting a little hard to stand. I mean, she is so pale and she never wants to come outside!"  
Percy cleared his throat. Both woman turned to look at him.  
"I'm sorry," Arwin's mother said. "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Arwin's mother, Demeter, the goddess of agriculture. Welcome to my kingdom."  
Demeter motioned for them to sit in the chariot with her. The young man, one of her sons, took the tired pegasus to the stables. Noah carried Natalie to the chariot and they rode the way to the castle. As they neared it, Percy realized the castle was green because it was made of plants and vines woven tightly together. He touched the vines and noticed they were still living and growing. Natalie woke up and was amazed; she loved nature.  
Demeter led them through the doors, which opened at her command. As they walked into the castle, smells of flowers hit them. Percy closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; he smelled roses and lavenders, mint and vanilla, orange and lemon, cinnamon and many other herbs and flowers he couldn't name. They walked deeper into the castle. Little gardens of herbs and flowers were everywhere, scenting the air with their aroma. In the background he heard Celtic music playing.  
"This place...its...amazing!" Natalie exclaimed. "I would love to live here!"  
"You can for now," Demeter said. "Here are your rooms." The walked into a big room with four hammocks. The hammocks were weaved together with straw. They looked weak, but were actually sturdy. "You will have a few nature spirits who will take care of you. Lets go find them."  
They walked outside and Demeter scanned the fields. She saw a green dryad and ran to her.  
"Clover?" Demeter asked the dryad. "Where are your sisters?" Clover looked like a human except for her green-tinged skin. She had green hair and eyes. Everything she wore was green.  
"My sisters are coming," Clover told Demeter. As the words left her mouth, several other dryads appeared. Each looked exactly alike except their hair and clothes. One with blue hair and clothes stepped up. Percy thought he could see a few scales on her face and hands.  
"My name is Brook," the blue haired one said. "My life source is a brook, if you didn't guess."  
A purple haired dryad stepped forward. "My name is Violet."  
A light pink haired. "My name is Peony."  
A red haired with brown eyes. "My name is Rose."  
Finally a dark pink haired with rainbow clothes on came forward. "These are my daughters. My name is Roy G. Biv."  
"Like, the colors of the rainbow?" Natalie asked. "Red, Orange, Yellow, Green Blue, Indigo, Violet."  
"Yes." Roy G. Biv said. "We will serve you."  
They did indeed serve them as the demigods and goddess stayed there. They had been there two days before the empousa found them. When the empousa came, it was terrible. The monsters came streaming down the fields from all directions, their hair burning the crops. The fields and woods were on fire, and Queen Prenissa sent fire balls from her scepter. Percy and Arwin were doing all they could to quench the fires with water. Noah and Natalie were fighting off any empousa that came too close. Fire, water, monsters, and dryads were everywhere, all of them in a desperate battle. Finally Arwin yelled to Natalie, "You have to sneak up behind Queen Prenissa and attack her. It is our only chance!"  
Natalie nodded and set a determined look on her face. Inside, she was scared numb, but she must be strong on the outside. Noah looked straight into her eyes. Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her.  
"For luck," he explained before melting back into the fray of monsters. Despite herself, Natalie felt warm inside now. She felt better than ever, and wasn't scared to attack Queen Prenissa anymore. She snuck up behind the empousa Queen and readied her spear. Natalie had always preferred fighting with a spear. She drew her arm back and flung the spear at the Queen. Prenissa howled in pain as the spear pierced her back. The Queen whirled around and fixed her red eyes on Natalie. She picked the spear out of her back and flung it back at Natalie. Natalie rolled out of the way, but the spear grazed the side of her arm. Pain shot up and she could barely dodge the balls of fire that the Queen shot at her.  
"Did you really think you could kill me?" the Queen snarled. "I have centuries of experience killing your type. Only Arwin and maybe Percy could kill me."  
Natalie jumped to her feet and ran to the spear. She picked it up, and holding it with her left, she threw. The throw was not very smooth but left was not her dominant hand, and it did it's purpose: It hit the Queen on her foot. The Queen jumped around and yelled curses at Natalie. Natalie looked over the Queen's shoulder and saw that the battle wasn't going to well. Noah and Percy were fighting back to back but were losing. Arwin was holding her own, trying to get to Percy and Noah and not getting anywhere. They were all covered in yellow dust. Natalie suddenly screamed as pain shot up her neck and shoulder. Queen Prenissa had thrown the spear at her and had hit the side of her neck and shoulder. The Queen started forward, her eyes gleaming with delight.  
"Nothing can stop me from killing you now," Prenissa gloated.  
"I can," came a familiar voice. Prenissa turned around and was instantly buried in different fruits. Demeter rubbed her hands together and turned to Natalie. "You could use some help," she murmured, looking at Natalie's wounds. Natalie was in so much pain she couldn't respond. Demeter yelled something and the stable boy showed up, pegasus behind him. Demeter carried Natalie to the white one, Porkpie. She lifted her gently on and mounted herself. Porkpie and the other pegasus followed. As they were flying toward Percy and Noah, Natalie blacked out.

Noah didn't like the whole idea about Natalie facing the empousa Queen by herself. He didn't know why he leaned in and kissed her. He just knew that if anything happened to her, he would be upset. Noah watched Natalie sneak off toward the Queen. He would have watched her longer if he hadn't been attacked by the empousa. Percy came up behind his back, covering it. They fought back to back for a while, killing most of the empousa that came their way, their only wounds a few scratches or burns. They were covered in yellow dust and could barely see, though their hearing was unaffected. Noah heard a scream and he knew it was Natalie. He couldn't stand not looking; he continued to swing his sword in front of him as he glanced the way Natalie was. He saw her fall and the Queen raise her weapon. Pain distracted him; an empousa had gotten a lucky hit on him. He staggered back as the cut on his leg throbbed. He knew the empousa's blade had poison on it, but he didn't care. He kept swinging his sword and killing the empousa. He would not let these female demons kill him. He was swept off his feet and flew into the air. He looked up and saw Demeter on the pegasus, holding his wrist. She yanked and he landed in front of her on the pegasi. She jumped off after saying, "Take care of Natalie!"  
Noah looked down at Natalie. Her face was pale and her eyes were closed. Blood ran down her neck all the way to her elbow were there was horrid cuts. She was breathing, but it was shallow. Noah felt sad and rummaged into his pocket for the small canteen of nector he always had. He trickled some of the liquid into her mouth. Noah started swaying and saw black as he fell of the pegasi.

Percy really didn't want to fight the empousa. They were ruthless killers, stopping at nothing to get their prey. Percy saw Noah facing off a bunch and ran over and covered his back. This back to back fighting was a lot more protective. Percy was doing preetty good until Tanya showed up. She had a long curved sword in her hand that dripped with green stuff. Poison. Tanya swung the sword in an arc and Percy parried. He faked a right and instead went left. Tanya caught his blade in her hand. Percy shoved the sword forward into her hand. Shrieking with pain, she let go. Tanya shook her hand out and the blood that splashed onto Percy burned his skin. He drew his sword back and stabbed at her neck. Tanya exploded into dust. Percy felt Noah stagger back and was about to help him when he regained his footing. Percy was only attacked a few more times but he stayed in position, protecting Noah. He saw Arwin raise a silver sword and bring it down till he arm was straight out front. She looked all warrior with her hair whipping wildly behind her and her crimson eyes. Her face was covered in blood and dirt but she was smiling. The sword she held in her had throbbed and water sprayed out of it. She aimed it at different places that were on fire. Percy felt Noah leave and turned around as Blackjack swept him up in the air. Behind him, Noah and a not-so-good-looking Natalie sat on Porkpie. Arwin was in front of him on Astrum, looking proud with her now green eyes. Her chin was lifted higher as if to say, "Do all you want to me and I will still be better than you!"  
Percy converted his sword back into pen form and slipped it in his pocket as he saw Arwin sheath her swords. The excitement wassn't over yet. As they were flying, Porkpie suddenly yelled in his mind, Man overboard!  
Percy looked behind in time to see Noah fall off of Porkpie. Percy had Blackjack dive under while Percy snatched Noah out of the air. As Percy took him back to his pegasi, he noticed Noah was very pale. Percy yelled up to Arwin, "We gotta stop soon!"  
Arwin nodded and soon they touched down by a water source. It was late at night and everything was dark, but Arwin didn't look effected. She lowered Natalie and Noah off the pegasi. She took some cloth out of her backpack and pressed it over Natalie's wounds to stop the bleeding. She brought out more and instructed Percy to get them damp. He did, and she cleaned out the wound.  
"It isn't very bad," she assessed. "A little bit of blood lost and some burn marks but not to bad."  
Arwin moved on to Noah. There was a long gash down his shin. Arwin cleaned it out and frowned.  
"It's deep," she said, "But what really is bad is the poison. Get me some nectar."  
Percy did as told and Arwin poured it on Noah and Natalie's wounds.  
"They'll be fine, although Noah may have very bad headaches from the poison. It doesn't leave very easily."  
Percy and Arwin lay down and slept, not bothering to keep a watch. After such a long day of fighting, they couldn't stay up any longer.  
Natalie woke up in pain, and she ached all over. Worse was the fact that a barrel of a gun was pointed at her. Natalie's eyes opened wide in fear and looked up at...at an angry farmer.  
"What ya doin' on my lan'?" he asked, showing a mouth missing a lot of teeth.  
"Um," Natalie tried to think of an excuse. "We, uh, got in an accident and didn't have nowhere to go. I'll wake up my friends and we'll lea-"  
"Henry!" snapped a woman from behind the farmer. "How dare you point a gun at some harmless children! Why the poor dears are in some kind of fix, and they need us to help them!"  
"Why do we have to help them?" Henry asked. "Elizabeth, we always help them!"  
"Henry, we ain't just doing it, we doin' it for the Lord," Elizabeth explained. "The Lord has provided for us, so we provide for the poor an' unfortunate. Now, what is your name, dear?"  
"Natalie," Natalie stuttered. "And, uh, these are Arwin, Percy and Noah."  
"Wasn't Percy the name of that boy who was kidnapped a couple a years back?" Henry muttered. "Not a popular name..."  
"He has the same name," Natalie explained. "But he is not the same."  
"Arwin...Percy...Noah..." Henry mused. "Sounds like the names of a gang..."  
"We aren't!" Natalie practically yelped. "We just had an accident, and we were tired and hurt so we found this stream and spent the night. We'll leave right away!"  
"No," Elizabeth ordered. "The Lord sent you here so we can help you. Wake 'em up an' bring 'em inside."  
"Sounds like a gang..." Henry kept muttering. Natalie woke the demigods up and they followed the farmers into the farmhouse. It was a nice and cozy house with a small family graveyard in the back.  
"We haven't rightly introduced ourselves yet," Elizabeth said. "I'm Elizabeth and this is my husban' Henry Fielder. We might seem a bit crazy, but we're jus' old. Old and without a family. All our sons and daughters died nigh a many years ago."  
"That is sad," Natalie said. "Seems like a lot of death around me."  
"Yeah," Elizabeth sighed. "Would you like somethin' to eat? I got a green bean casserole around here someplace..."  
They ate with the Fielders and went off on their way. Elizabeth had given them all a baggie of cookies. They were almost sad to leave the old farmers. They trudged a mile away from the house before calling the pegasus.  
"While I was sleeping I had a vision," Percy said. "It told me to go to a cave around the countryside of Arlington."  
"Did it say anything else?" Arwin wondered.  
"Yeah," Percy answered. "It told me that there we would find the person that caused all of this, that made those knives and who would die there. It also said that I would gain a powerful burden and that there would be a lot of sacrifice."  
"That sounds...pretty heavy," Arwin noted. "Well at least this won't be a complete waste of time."  
They rode through Texas, looking for Arlington. They stopped and bought some fresh supplies before continuing. They rode out of town to a nearby stream where they ate lunch. As they were eating, a Nereid popped her head out of the water. She spoke in a gurgling language that Percy understood. He talked with her a minute before turning to Arwin.  
"She said there is a cave about a mile away. Different monsters and gods keep going there."  
"That would probably be our cave," Arwin sighed. They finished eating and walked the rest of the way to the cave. When they came to the mouth of the cave, they saw it was not like others. It was the size of a football stadium with a huge pit in the back. Eery light came from the pit. It was a mild temperature inside, about sixty degrees Fahrenheit, but snow and ice crystals covered everything. When they stepped inside, Arwin ran her eyes over everything, planning escape routes. Percy jumped at an icy voice:  
"Oh, Arwin," the voice said. "We knew each other for so long, and you've finally turned. Centuries full of me begging you to go against the gods. Yet you always sided with them."  
They all turned to see Khione, the goddess of snow, standing in the doorway, an icy smile on her face.  
"Seems I chose the right side with the Titan war and against the Giants," Arwin replied.  
"If you had joined us," Khione drawled out, "We would have won. This time we will win. Won't we, Marley?"  
Marley appeared beside Khione. The two woman seemed to dislike each other, but they stayed.  
"We would have won," Marley agreed, looking at Arwin. "Good ruse Arwin, pretending to be better."  
"I'm not on your side," Arwin replied, looking unsure. Her eyes flickered between blue and black.  
"Yessss," hissed Marley. "Yessss you are." Arwin's eyes turned black and stayed that way. She looked at the demigods with distaste.  
"Demigods think their so great," Arwin snarled at them. "Especially you, Percy. You think just because you saved the world that your so awesome. You suck. Natalie and Noah are just as bad."  
"Good," Khione smiled. "Dispose of them." She gestured to the pit.  
"Ladies first," Arwin said, pushing Natalie towards the pit. Percy uncapped his sword and sliced at Arwin's arm. As pain coursed through her body she turned to him, eyes flickering with red.  
"You always were so self-absorbed," Percy yelled. "You didn't care about anyone, as long as you were worshiped or admired. You suck as a sister!"  
Arwin's eyes turned red with fury and snapped out of the trance. She lunged at Marley and they crashed, throwing punches at each other. Marley shoved Arwin off and Arwin flew on the wall, causing part of it to tumble down on her. Marley then engaged Noah into a fight. Khione ran and pushed Natalie down into the pit. Natalie remembered her dream and realized it had been a vision, a look into the future. Natalie heard Percy yelling her name and she flung her arm out to catch the edge of the cliff. She could barely hang on.  
"I can't hold on!" She screamed. "I'm falling!" She gripped the edge a little harder and glanced down. She saw a lake of fire, and heard the screams of tormented souls. So this is what Hell must look like, she thought. Distracted by the fire, Natalie didn't see the shadow approach her. It's icy touch smashed against her hands and she slipped. Again, her fingers were hit and she let go. As she fell, she looked up and saw her murderer; it was a pale woman surrounded by ice. Her black hair was blowing wildly. It was Khione.  
"Bye, bye, my little heroine," Khione sneered. "You were very-Ahhhhh!"  
Khione screamed as she was shoved roughly forward. She fell off the cliff toward the lake of fire. As she passed Natalie, she grabbed her ankle. Natalie could feel her ankle freeze under Khione's icy touch. Natalie saw Noah standing on the cliff, but she couldn't be a hundred percent sure; as Natalie fell closer to the lake, she was getting very hot. Noah yelled something to her, and Natalie felt tears in her eyes. She wanted to die, to be with her family, but she didn't want to hurt Noah and Percy and Arwin. The pain in Noah's eyes made her be filled with strength. She flung her hands out at the side of the cliff, groping for something to grab on to. She found a large root sticking out and she held on to it. At first, it was easy to hang on, even with Khione's added weight.  
The extra strength started to fade, and Natalie knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. Her arms were burning, and it didn't help that Khione was trying to climb up Natalie. Natalie remembered her dream and yelled, "Do you really want to fall? Stop climbing up and we'll be fine. Percy and Noah are coming."  
"I don't want to fall," Khione whispered. "I wouldn't be reformed for centuries! It would be the end of me! No more snow for the puny mortals, and no coldness for my father."  
"Then stop all the moving! I'm barely holding on!" Natalie knew that she had about three minutes left at the most.  
"Natalie," Noah yelled. "Are you all right?" Noah and Percy were suspended on a cloud of water. Percy's eyebrows were mashed together in concentration.  
"Get on!" Percy called. "There's a ledge a few feet down!"  
Natalie grabbed Noah's hand and they all floated down a few feet to the ledge. Khione let go of Natalie's ankle and smiled slyly at the group. Natalie knew exactly what would happen next.  
"Water boy," Khione said to Percy. "You're going to take me up to the cliff. I'll let you go free, back to that stupid little camp of puny demigods of yours."  
"What about them?" Percy asked, pointing to Noah and Natalie.  
"They'll stay here and die," Khione said, indifferent.  
"He won't abandon us," Natalie said, knowing what Percy was going to say. "We're his friends."  
Percy looked at her like, How did you know what I was going to say?  
"That's to bad," Khione said, fake sympathy in her voice. "I'll just break this ledge and they'll fall to their deaths. I'll hold on to you to take me up."  
"He'll fall with us," Natalie predicted again.  
"Don't speak for him!" Khione snarled.  
"Natalie said exactly what I was going to say," Percy amended.  
"She's going to use Annabeth against you!" Natalie warned just as Khione said, "What about your girlfriend?" the goddess asked. "If you die, do you think she'll want to live? Make your choice, and quickly."  
Percy looked at Natalie and Noah unsure. A choice between dying with two friends and living with your girlfriend was an easy one for most people. People unlike Percy, however, because Percy was loyal to his friends. His fatal flaw, which would be tested now. Percy opened his mouth and said, "I'll take all of you up."  
"No," Natalie ordered. "There isn't enough water in the air. In fact, there is only enough for one person. Percy, you have to go. I've seen the future. Khione and Noah will die with me, and you will escape."  
"I'll come back for you," Percy told Natalie and Noah.  
"No," Natalie said softly. "There won't be a later for us. In a minute this ledge will break and all of us will fall."  
"Is that for certain?" Khione asked. "Only Percy will survive?"  
"Yes," Natalie said. "Only Percy."  
"Then I have something for him," Khione replied, turning to Percy. She took a necklace off from around her neck. Her trembling fingers held up a leather necklace with a ice blue crystal on it.  
"This is the source of my powers," she said. "If only Percy is to survive, then he must take my job of being the god of snow."  
"I don't want to be a god," Percy protested.  
"Take it," Khione insisted. "Think of the world without snow and cold climates. It would wipe out different species and lifestyles. You must take my place. It will not make you immortal, though, you will just have the powers. Pass it on to your kids and so on until I reform. Then I will take it back."  
"I won't know how to use it!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Go to my father. He is in Quebec. He'll show you how to use it. Now take it and go!"  
Percy reluctantly placed it around his neck and built a platform of water.  
"Bye Percy," Natalie said a moment before the ledge broke off and all of them fell towards the lake of fire, Natalie and Noah holding hands, Khione screaming. Percy turned away and went up to the top, looking for Arwin. He was crying but he didn't care. Most other people would be crying too.  
As Percy neared the top, he saw Arwin and Marley locked in combat. Each had a glowing blue knife in one hand. Percy thought again about the line from the prophecy: Avoid the accursed knives. Marley lunged for Arwin and Arwin stepped aside, blocking the knife with her own. Marley stumbled and fell and Arwin raced over to her, knife raised. Arwin brought the knife down and stumbled backward. Marley rolled over and got to her feet, her glowing blade dampened by Arwin's blood. Golden ichor fell in drops from Arwin's side. Arwin covered the wound with one hand, the other struggling to hold the knife.  
"Not so powerful after all," Marley gloated. "I can't believe you thought you were better than me. I am centuries older, with much more experience." As Marley threw her head back and laughed, Arwin's wrist flicked and her knife embedded itself in Marley's chest. Marley crumpled into sand and the knife fell with a dull clatter. Arwin fell on her knees and held both hands to her side.  
"Percy," she gasped. "Destroy the knives. Do it quickly!"  
"How?" Percy asked.  
"Throw them down the pit," she wheezed. He did and knelt by her side.  
"I have a favor to ask you," Arwin choked out. "You have to tell Argentum and Aurum and Aerarius that I have the answers they've been looking for."  
"What answers?" Percy asked.  
"They want to know who their parents are. Why they abandoned them. Who they are. I can't tell you the whole story, but you must give them this." She slowly pulled out a DVD from her pocket.  
"This has all the answers. I made it in case I died without talking to them. Seems it was a good idea. Now Percy, go. I will die in a minute, and all sorts of Government agents will be here to investigate. They can't catch you. Besides, you are needed at camp." Her voice trailed of and cracked. She smiled a little and her eyes closed. A few seconds later, Percy got to his feet. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. He walked to the mouth of the cave and called for Blackjack.  
Yo boss, where are the other two demigods and the goddess? Blackjack asked.  
"Gone," Percy answered sadly. "Gone to Hades's palace."  
Even Arwin? Astrum wondered, landing by Blackjack.  
"Yes. All of them are dead. Gone." Percy didn't feel like saying anything else. The pegasi were quiet as he mounted Blackjack and they started flying to Amazon headquarters.  
**Chapter XII**  
Percy didn't know why he was going to the Amazon headquarters. He just knew that it was a place where he knew some people, people that should help him. He thought about the Amazon warriors who had saved Camp Jupiter a while back. The Amazon queen, Queen Hylla, had her life ruined by Percy. She used to hate him until he helped her defeat another queen, and now they were close to being friends. Yes, these are Amazons, the female warriors, not the company Amazon, although the warrior Amazons run that company. He didn't know if they would help him, but he couldn't go to camp alone. Percy didn't even want to think about the last time he went on a mission and came back alone.  
Hey, Boss, the destination is right ahead, twelve o' clock, Blackjack said.  
"Okay," Percy said. "Land. We are going in."  
They landed and Percy went into the door marked "Amazon Headquarters". Inside he was again greeted by an Amazon named Kinzie. This time, she gave him a warm greeting.  
"Hey Percy!" Kinzie exclaimed. "What do you need?"  
"I need somewhere to stay the night, for one," Percy replied.  
"Let me arrange a room for you," Kinzie murmured, picking up a phone and dialing 1.  
"Hey, this is Kinzie."..."Um, I think so, let me check." She glanced Percy's way. "Maybe later, right now he might just pass out."..."Queen suite on floor one, give him whatever he needs, got it."..."Yes, I'll tell him."..."Okay, talk to you later." ..."Bye!"  
Kinzie hung up the phone and turned to Percy. "That was Queen Hylla. She said you can have a Queen suite on floor one and anything you need. She wants to talk to you later. Do you need anything?"  
"I have two pegasi outside that need somewhere safe to stay and food. Doughnuts and oats will be fine for them."  
Kinzie wrote that down on a piece of paper. "Anything you need?"  
"No food for me, just a change of clothes." Percy mumbled, very tired. Kinzie scrawled down what he needed and ripped the page out of a notebook. She gave him a room card and showed him his room. Percy immediately jumped in the shower and was surprised at how dirty he was. After his quick shower he changed his clothes and jumped into the bed. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.  
Percy woke up, his vision shifting for a moment. When everything settled, he glanced at the clock. It was noon. He found a tray of fruit and water on the table and he quickly ate it up. He walked down to the front desk. Kinzie was reading a magazine when he walked in.  
"Your finally awake," she remarked. "Do you know how long you were asleep for?"  
Percy shook his head.  
"Two days," Kinzie answered. "Well, anyway, Queen Hylla is waiting. Let's go."  
They walked through the warehouse and Percy saw all the things that Amazon sold. No wonder they were so rich! They finally came into a throne room where Queen Hylla was lounging on her throne. She looked up and smiled.  
"Your visit is very...unexpected," Queen Hylla said. "Not unwelcome, just unexpected. Most guys don't visit us Amazons unless it is very important."  
"Yeah," Percy agreed. Amazons were very hard on guys, thinking that woman were better. "I needed a place to rest after my quest that would be safe from monsters. This place is very safe."  
"Can you tell me about your quest?" the Queen asked. Percy recounted the quest starting from when Arwin came to camp. It took a while to finish, but Hylla was a good listener.  
"Arwin must have been very noble, knowing she would die," Hylla said. She paused before adding, "Do you need anything before you leave?"  
"No," Percy replied, "But I don't want to go back to camp alone. Monsters are everywhere, and it isn't safe."  
"I will send two warriors to go with you," Hylla announced. "Besides, they might be able to recruit some girls who want to be Amazons." Hylla looked around the room at the Amazons guards.  
"Song Lee?" Hylla asked an Asian girl who saluted and stepped forward. "I want you to go. Also you, Kinzie. Gather up supplies and you can leave. And Percy, feel free to visit!"  
"Thank you, Queen Hylla," Percy said. Song Lee and Kinzie took some supplies and they went to the stable and brought out Astrum and Blackjack. Porkpie had rejoined the pegasus that night. They mounted and flew halfway to camp before it became dark. The pegasus were tired and Percy and the Amazons needed sleep. (You couldn't get enough sleep anymore!) Song Lee lead them to a huge house with many traps to keep out unwanted people.  
"My mother lives here," Song Lee said. She was a small girl with a high voice. Kinzie was medium height with a normal voice. Unlike Song Lee who almost never talked, Kinzie couldn't stop talking.  
Song Lee yelled up at the house, "MOM! ITS ME, SONG LEE! OPEN THE DOOR AND TURN OFF THE TRAPS!"  
That was the loudest and the longest thing he had ever heard Song Lee say. A moment later, the green lights that meant the traps where off came on and the door opened. Song Lee sprinted to the door.  
"The traps will turn on again in thirty seconds!" she called. "Hurry up!" Kinzie and Percy ran and burst through the door just as the lights turned red and the traps where turned on.  
"How nice of you to visit, Song Lee," a voice said, sounding like the purr of a cat. Percy and Kinzie gasped as they saw Song Lee's mother; she had two cat ears and a tail! Her black hair and slanted eyes looked like an ancient Egyptians.  
"This is my mother, Bastet," Song Lee explained. "She was born in Ancient Egypt and was cursed with a cat head. That curse turned into a blessing as she became worshiped as an Egyptian goddess. Because so many people knew and worshiped her, she was known by all the Greek gods. Aphrodite restored her beautiful human head and gave her immortality. After Egypt forgot the gods, she went to Greece and has followed the Greek gods since."  
"Then who is your father, if she is your mother?" Percy asked.  
"My father was a mortal, but I was granted immortality by Artemis after I saved one of her Hunters. As long as I am single, I will be immortal."  
"That's cool," Kinzie said. "Why do you have cat ears and tail if Aphrodite turned you back normal?"  
"I decided to keep them to remind me to never boast. Do you know why I was cursed? Me and my sisters were out in the field. We were the best farmers, and we loved to boast. One day a strange woman came to me and told me and my sisters to stop gloating over our gifts. We didn't listen and said that she was just jealous that she wasn't as good as us. It turned out to be that she was Demeter, goddess of agriculture, so she was better. She turned each of us into a different kind of cat. Three of my sisters, Tigris, Lioness, and Panther, as they now go by, still live with me. The rest are somewhere else."  
"All of my mother's sisters were pardoned by Aphrodite," Song Lee explained. "You will get to meet them. Come."  
The walked upstairs and were greeted by the three woman. Each had their own special way to remember not to boast.

(This story is almost done, so just wait and check everyday for more!)


End file.
